Aura Borealis
by Mumblesnake
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born with a special quirk. A quirk that lets him manipulate the aura inside his body to create visible and tangible objects, and if used correctly, much more. He will use this power to aid in his journey in becoming the greatest hero ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Aura Borealis**

 **Chapter 1: The day before the bliss known as summer vacation**

As Izuku groggily woke up for his slumber, he looked over at his clock and jumped 10 feet out of his bed and screamed " I overslept!" when he realised he only had an hour to get to school, and his school was a good 30 minute walk from his house.

He quickly changed out of his pajamas, which consisted of a white undershirt and light blue All Might pajama pants, into his school uniform and raced out of his room with a comb in his hand to make his hair look less bushy as it usually was when he woke up. He was so busy combing his hair and chastising himself for oversleeping, that he almost ran into his mom as she walked out of the kitchen with two plates of eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. "Ah! Sorry Mom, I didn't see you there!" he squeaked as he slipped by her and into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk.

His mom only laughed at her son's antics and said in response "Well good morning to you too sleepy head, you almost missed breakfast."

"Yeah sorry about that, I must of forgotten to turn my alarm on after studying all night." Izuku said as he closed the fridge door with a glass of milk in hand.

"I was about to go knock on your door once I set the table to make sure everything as ok when I heard your scream and realised why you hadn't gotten up yet" his mom said after she and izuku sat down to eat and prayed over each other's plates.

Izuku nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head as he started to quickly eat his breakfast "..hehe."

"So since today is the last day of school before summer vacation starts, what do you have planned for most of the summer?" his mom asked as he continued to gleefully devoured his mom's delicious cooking.

"Mostly hang out with Kacchan to play video games and continue our strength and quirk training in preparation for the UA entrance exam in a few months."

His mom sighed and shook her head "just promise me that you both will be safe while you two train and don't overwork yourselves like you did a few weeks ago when you both decided to have a competition to see who could clean more of that dirty beach a few miles away. I almost had to carry you both to my car you two were so exhausted."

Izuku nervously laughed again "...yeah, we did kinda go a bit overboard didn't we, but the locals and tourists really appreciated what we did and now the beach is back to the pristine look it had before the city decided to start dumping its trash all over it."

His mom only sighed again but then started laugh and little and have a soft smile on her face "I guess I just have to chalk it up to early hero work."

Izuku beamed at the statement and once he was done with his breakfast, he got up from the table, cleaned off his plate and glass, put them in the dishwasher, ran back to his room to grab his backpack, and gave his mom a goodbye kiss on the cheek before heading out of the house for school "goodbye Mom, I'm off to school, I love you!"

"I love you too, have a good final day of middle school Izu!".

Izuku then closed the door and started down the stairs of his and his mom's apartment complex and started to walk towards his school when an arm wrapped around his neck and gave him an explosive noogie, literally.

"Hey Deku, how's it going shrimp?" Katsuki Bakugou, or as izuku liked to call him, Kacchan, said as he released him from the choke hold and started to walk beside him.

Izuku merely rolled his eyes and began to pat down his hair to keep it from frizzing out from the explosion "hey Kacchan, I see your in a good mood."

"Well of course I'm in a good mood, I'm one day away from saying adios to those fucking losers in our class."

"Just because their quirks aren't as flashy as yours or mine doesn't make them losers."

"of course that makes them fucking losers Deku, us two are the only ones in our class worth a second glance, though you barely pass."

Izuku simply smiled and rolled his eyes again at Bakugou's attempts to show that he was better than him as usual. He and Bakugou continued to talk aimlessly about random things, like a show on tv one of them liked, or a certain hero that make a cool display on a mission on tv the other night.

As they entered school they make their separate ways to their respective lockers and then went through the usual motions that was the school day.

As the last period before the end of the day was about to end, his and Bakugou's teacher started talking about how now that middle school was about to end for them, they should start to focus on what career they want to pursue for the rest of their lives. As the final bell rung, all the kids in his class cheered at the top of their lungs while whimsically showing off their respective quirk.

Izuku could hear Bakugou mutter under his breath "fucking extras" as he left the room, and Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at it as he left a little behind him.

"So now that the 'extras' are out of your life, what do you want to do today" Izuku said as he and Bakugou grabbed their stuff from their lockers.

"Well we could swing over to my place to play some smash bros or some guitar hero, but most likely my naggy ass mom will be there so if you got any ideas, I'm game"

"Well we could always just head over to the beach and do some training for awhile then slip by the Steak & Shake nearby and grab a burger or two before we gotta head back to our respective homes" Izuku said as they started to walk towards the beach.

"Hm, how about we make it a competition, we both race to the beach, no quirks allowed, and the last one to get to our training spot has to buy the winner whatever they want off the menu"

"oh you are so on bob-omb boy" izuku responded with a smirk as they both got ready at the edge of the sidewalk.

"On the count of three, One, Two, Three!" They both blasted off the sidewalk like their butts were on fire. For the first half of the race, Bakugou was in the lead, but as they made for the curve in the road before the home stretch, Bakugou stepped on a banana peel and skid into a pair of trash cans, and all Izuku could do was laugh as he passed his friend/rival who had garbage now stuck in his spiky hair.

Izuku was almost to the edge of the road before the curb led to the entrance to the beach when he heard a loud explosion behind him and saw bakugou start to close the gap between them as explosions from his hands blasted him forward at incredible speeds.

Izuku only smirked as a mischievous plan popped into his head and strands of green aura began to seep from his hands as he activated his quirk. As he finished tying the knot to his plan he saw Bakugou only a few feet away, so he jumped over the steps onto the beach. He then heard a snap as his trap got set off and saw a flying ball of spiky hair fly over his head and land into the ocean with a splash.

As he watched Bakugou swim onto the beach completely soaked and walk over to their training area where he was calmly sitting at, all he could say as Bakugou entered his range of hearing was "I thought you could use a bath after your dumpster dive back there" and Bakugou simply responded with his signature glare of death accompanied by a perfect middle finger.

"That was a cheapass shot with that slingshot trap of yours, jackass."

"Hey you started it when you used your own quirk to try to beat me."

"Touché."

"Now let's get to work before i give you my snack order." Bakugou simply grumbled before changing into his workout clothes and hang his wet clothes over an aura drying rack string Izuku created between two lamp poles along the edge of the beach.

Their training with pretty smoothly with a quick warm up lap around the beach followed up by some push ups, some bench presses, pull ups, and then to end things off a quick quirkless sparring match that ended with both of them with some bruises and a bloody nose.

As the sun began to set over the horizon, they decided to call it a day and head over to the Steak & Shake over by Izuku's house and both grab a burger, both payed for grumpily by Bakugou.

As they left the restaurant, they went their separate ways with bakugou leaving with a "I'll get you next time, Deku" which was bakunese for 'goodnight'.

As Izuku climbed up the stairs and entered his house, he was welcomed by the sight of his mom sleeping on the couch with the tv showing one of her favorite soap operas. He softly smiled and pulled a blanket over her and wished her a goodnight as he turned off the tv and all the lights in the house.

As he got into bed after taking a well deserved shower and brushing his teeth, all he could think of was the UA entrance exam in a few months and how soon enough, his journey of becoming the greatest hero ever was about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aura Borealis**

 **Author Notes:** Since this is the first ever story I've written, I never expected it to get any follows, let alone a few favorites and all the nice reviews, so before this chapter commences, I just want to thank all of you for your kind words in the reviews of the last chapter, they really encouraged me to continue this fanfiction.

 **Sidenote:** as you may have figured out by looking at when the first chapter was published and when this one was published, this chapter took quite a while to create, the reason for that is that my chromebook, aka my only way to write this chapter, decided to stop charging for like a month and a half so for that month and a half all I could do was formulate future chapter concepts and scenes and write them down on a piece of paper. But without further adieu, i give to you chapter 2 of Aura borealis.

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither the rights to any of these characters nor to Boku No Hero Academia. I just love the show enough to write fanfiction about it

 **Chapter 2: The days leading up to the UA entrance exams**

The sound of his alarm going off woke Izuku from his peaceful slumber. He was tempted to hit the snooze button and fall back asleep for a few more minutes but the sound of his phone vibrating on his desk denied him that option.

Izuku slowly slipped out of his covers and walked over to his desk to see who texted him. When he looked at the screen of his phone, the brightness caused him to wince for a few seconds, but squinting he could make out a text from Bakugou telling him to meet outside Bakugou's house in an hour.

Izuku just sighed and dreaded what Bakugou had in store for him today. As he grabbed some summer attire from his closet and drawer that consisted of a light blue T-shirt with a red AM highlighted by gold outline and some army style cargo shorts and slowly walked over to the bathroom to take a shower, he thought of what happened so far in summer vacation.

It has been over 10 days since summer vacation started and he and Bakugou have been doing nothing but exercise on the beach and train with their quirks.

As he took off his white undershirt and looked in the mirror, he saw how a lifetime of training with Bakugou had affected him. A few bruises here and there on his torso, some good sized muscles all along his arms, and a solid 6-pack. But as he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw the jagged scar on his upper right forearm that brought back some bad memories.

 _Six year old Izuku was climbing a ladder to slide down a slide in a park near his apartment and was about to slide down when he saw Bakugou and two of the other bullies in his elementary school gang up on another kid from his school that he knew was quirkless._

 _As bakugou started to walk towards the kid to start beating the him up, Izuku stepped in front of him with his arm spread open wide to try shield the kid from the violence that was about to ensue._

" _Stop it Kacchan, you know he doesn't have a quirk to defend himself, and this isn't what heroes do. They defend the weak, not beat them up."_

 _As Bakugou continued to walk forwards, he started to crack his knuckles which made both izuku and the kid back up. "Shut it and get out of the way Deku, this kid entered our turf without permission, and I'm about to teach him a lesson on what happens when a loser like him does that"_

" _Our turf? What are you talking about? This is a public park, no one needs permission to play here."_

 _Bakugou got into Izuku's face and started to create little explosions in his palm "I said shut it Shortstop. This is a quirkless free zone, so the only reason you aren't getting beat up with him is because you have a quirk._ _But if you don't move I'll change my mind._ _Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" With that Bakugou shoved him to the ground and, unbeknownst to either of them, into a piece of a broken beer bottle that slashed a gash into Izuku's arm._

 _The events that happened next was a blur of pain and blood as his mom rushed him to the ER with Bakugou beside him holding a cloth to the wound and constantly apologizing and saying he didn't see the piece of glass on the ground._

 _Once he was in the ER and was given something called morphine, the pain went away but passed out when the doctor said he needed stitches and took out a needle with thread._

 _Once he woke up, there was some gauze around the wound, and he looked to see the doctor talking to his mom, who had tears streaming down her face._

" _He's going to be fine ma'am but from the size and depth of the cut, he's going to have some scarring for the rest of his life"_

 _As his mom was driving home from the ER, she told him how after he got shoved and screamed from the pain, she rushed over to see_ _a bunch of kids running away_ _, Bakugou freaking out with his hands on his head, and me on the ground with blood coming through my hand from the wound and tears streaming from my eyes._

 _After the event at the park, Bakugou's mom, with Bakugou in tow, came over to his apartment to deeply apologize and to say that she will pay for the hospital expenses as it was the least that they could do._

 _When we went to school the next day, we discovered that the quirkless kid's parents decided to have him go to a different school so that he wouldn't be bullied anymore._

Izuku shook his head to get the memory out of his head and stepped into the shower.

Once he was done taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he walked into the kitchen to see his mom making omelettes and toast. "You know that I can make my own breakfast right Mom?" Izuku teased as poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Are you saying you don't want this bacon and cheese omelette, because I'll be more than willing to eat them both myself" his mom teased back.

"I never said that" he said back as he kissed her cheek as a thank you for making him breakfast.

"So what do you have planned today? Another day full of training?" his mom said as she smiled at the kiss and putting one of the omelettes and two pieces of toast onto a plate for him.

"I don't know, all I know is that he wants me to be at his house in..." he pauses as he looks at the oven clock to look at the time "...like 45 minutes"

"Then you better start eating, it takes about 15 minutes to get to his house, and you aren't the fastest eater" his mom said as she handed him the plate and pointed to the dining table

All Izuku could do was laugh and shake his head as he sat down, prayed over his food, and started eating, humming with glee as the first delicious bite of omelette touched his taste buds. "I swear Mom, your talents are wasted in that kitchen, you should open a restaurant or something cause everything you make tastes so good."

He then sat there for a second and mulled over what he just said and then started laughing at the hidden meaning in his words.

"And what's so funny over there?" his mom inquired as she herself sat down at the table, prayed over her food, and began eating her breakfast.

"Oh nothing, just a hidden joke in what i just said." Izuku responded as the last few chuckles left his mouth before resuming eating his breakfast.

"Oh do tell" she asked with an innocent smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't think you would understand it, your mind is too innocent" Izuku calmly said as he took a swig of orange juice.

"You mean the joke that since I made you, if someone 'tasted' you, you'd taste sweet to them" she retorted with a knowing look pointed his way.

Izuku nearly choked on his orange juice and started coughing as he gave his mom a look of complete astonishment at how she understood the joke.

His mom merely took a sip of her tea and smiled "what? I'm not a nun, I know my fair share of innuendos."

"Who are you and where is my sweet innocent mother?" izuku jokingly responded as he tried to recover from his shock and take another sip of his juice.

"The same place my sweet, innocent child went when he turned 13"

Izuku swore juice came out of his nose with how hard he choked on it again and had to quickly swallow it as he continued to cough again.

His mom merely sipped her tea again and looked at her watch "I think you should get going to Katsuki's house"

Izuku recomposed himself and looked at his own watch a nearly swore, he only had 10 minutes to get to Bakugou's house. "Crap, gotta go Mom!" Izuku said loudly as he grabbed the rest of his omelette, put it between the two slices of toast, and ran to his room to grab his backpack and then rush to the front of the apartment and scramble to put his shoes on.

"Bye Mom, I love you, I'll see you later!" he said as he ran through the door, closed it, and sprinted down the stairs and down the street towards Bakugou's house while eating his newly created omelette sandwich.

As he ran down the sidewalk connected to bakugou's house his mind wandered back to the recently remembered memories, and he concluded that one good thing did come of the event. Although Bakugou was as hot-headed as ever, Bakugou had stopped bullying the kids in their school and neighborhood. So, in hindsight the scar was worth it.

Once Izuku made it to Bakugou's house, he climbed the stairs and knocked on his door. The door opened and the first thing Izuku saw was a half asleep Mitsuki Bakugou, Katsuki Bakugou's mom, staring at him blankly.

"Hey Izuku, what are you doing here at 8 in the morning?" She said as she yawned and waved him to come inside as she walked away from the door.

Izuku quietly shut the door just in case Bakugou's dad was still asleep. "Kacchan texted me to be at his house in an hour." He then looked at his watch "which was an hour ago."

"It's about time you got here Deku." Bakugou growled as he walked into the entryway from the living room.

Izuku raised his eyebrow at Bakugou's attire, which consisted of light gray pajama pants and and a white t-shirt. "So I'm guessing we aren't training today if your attire is anything to go by. So, what's up?"

"We've trained enough for a few days so I thought we could just chill and play video games and board games today" Bakugou responded while walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup from the cupboard and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm guessing you have a plan already sorted out of what games we're going to be playing?" Izuku said as he grabbed a glass and poured himself some water.

"Of course I do. Where's your laptop? I told you to bring it with you." Bakugou inquired.

"...no you didn't, all you said was to get here in an hour." Izuku said confused.

"Check your phone." Bakugou simply stated.

Izuku grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the text Bakugou sent a few minutes after he sent the initial one. "Aw crap"

"Well you got 30 minutes to go grab your laptop, monopoly board, and uno deck from your house" Bakugou smuggly said. "Otherwise, you'll have to deal with the consequences." Bakugou then set some small explosions off in his right hand to emphasize his point.

Izuku quickly bolted out of Bakugou's house, leaving the explosive boy with a smug smirk on his face.

As Izuku made it to his apartment complex and zoomed into his apartment, he nearly gave his mom a heart attack. He quickly grabbed his laptop bag and the monopoly board and uno deck from the living room, giving a quick explanation to his mom as to why he was back so early, and bolted back out the door towards Bakugou's house again.

He re-enters Bakugou's house with 5 minutes to spare, gasping for air. "I…made...it…" izuku said between breaths.

"Barely" Bakugou scoffed. "Now get over here and set up your laptop so we can decimate some noobs in Overwatch"

"Thank you" izuku said as Bakugou's mom handed him a glass of ice water, "and you took the words right out of my mouth" he boasted with a smirk as he pulled out a chair and set his laptop up on the dining room table. "You want to do the usual Zenyatta+Genji combo, or do you want to mix it up and try a few new combos?"

"Let's do a few Zenyatta+Genji combo games to get warmed up then we can try some new combos" Bakugou replied as he slid on his headset.

"Sounds good to me" Izuku stated as he did the same.

After a few hours of trying out new sets and ending most of their games with a win, they decided to have a lunch break and microwaved some pizza rolls and watched some gaming live streams while they had lunch. After lunch they decided to leave the virtual world for the day and played a few games of Uno and a game of monopoly. Once dinner time rolled around, they decided to end their neck and neck monopoly match and count up each other's money to see who won after deciding on dinner.

"So what do you want for dinner? The old hag and the old man decided to go out on a dinner date and gave me $20" Bakugou said as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pile of menus, and dropped onto the counter that seperated the kitchen and the living room. "There's chinese, italian, pizza, and burgers and wings places that are close enough to deliver to here"

"How about pizza, it's been awhile since I've had pizza" Izuku says as he grabs the pizza place menu.

"Okay, do you want to split a big pizza or order two small pizzas?"

"Let's go with two small pizzas"

"Ok which one do you want?"

"The mediterranean pizza sounds good, imma gonna go with that"

"Gotcha"

Bakugou grabs the telephone and dials the number. "Hi, yeah I'd like to order two small pizzas to be delivered, the first one being an all meat pizza on regular crust and a mediterranean on….." "Hey deku what kind of crust do you want?"

"Regular crust is good"

"...on regular crust"

As bakugou finished up the order and hung up, Izuku grabbed a pen and a notepad and walked over to the monopoly board and started counting up how much capital he has.

After each counting up their capital to decide who won, Izuku did by a $100 or so, they channel surfed to find a good movie to watch while they waited for their dinner.

After around 30 minutes, the delivery guy rings the doorbell and bakugou gives him the $20 and tells him to keep the change as a tip.

He then walks into the kitchen and grabs two disposable plates. "Hey Deku, do you want coke or mountain dew to drink."

"I'll take a coke."

Bakugou then walks back to the couch, sets the two pizza boxes onto the coffee tale and hands Izuku a plate and a coke and starts to eat his pizza.

Two movies and two whole pizzas later, Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou walk into their to see both Izuku and bakugou sprawled out on either side of the couch sound asleep.

Mrs. Bakugou just smirks and walks over to the telephone and dials in the all too familiar number "Hey Inko, me and Masaru just got back from out night out and Izuku is passed out on the couch, would you like me to wake him and drive him home?"

"No its fine, He can stay the night if it's ok with you and Masaru."

"Yeah it's no sweat, the brat would probably have had Izuku come over tomorrow to continue their pre-entrance exam training anyways so all it does is cut out the middleman."

"Ok, just put and sticky note next to him so that if he wakes up in the middle of the night he knows that its ok for him to stay the night."

"Will do. And have a good night Inko."

"You do the same Mitsuki."

Mrs. Bakugou hung up the phone and walked over to the couch, covering both Izuku and Bakugou in a blanket and put a post it note on the top of the monopoly board box. She then walked over to the coffee table, turned off the tv and lights, and walked back to her room.

Over the next few weeks, Izuku and Bakugou continued their training and continued to develop their quirks. Then, as the the final day of their training ended, Izuku and Bakugou walked together back to their homes while wondering about what the practical entrance exam would be like.

That night, all Izuku could think about was what tomorrow's entrance exams, and his future, would be like. Hoping that the coming years would be as rewarding as he dreamed they would be.


	3. Writer's note 1

Hey guys, I'm making this little writer's note just to say a few things. 1. I can not thank you enough for all the comments, favorites, and follows I've gotten on this story, it has filled me with so much _tries to mimic a frisk voice_ determination _coughs_ ...hehe, sorry i couldn't resist, but all joking aside, i really can not thank you enough for the support and constructive criticism. And 2. I just want to let you guys and gals to know that now that my third year of college has started, it may take some time to get the next few chapters out since schoolwork and regular work has taken up alot of my time, I'll of course try to slowly write the next chapter whenever i get time and some inspiration to write (aka some days i just feel like writing), but it may be some time until i get enough time to create and finish chapter three. But, so that you have something to do, I have made a small edit to chapter one of the story since I had what I believe to be a cool clarification/addition that will help with writing future chapters. I say this because whoever finds this said edit and comments on this writer's note what the edit is and your guess as to what it may mean for the future of the story will get a shout out in my next writer's note when I make considerable progress on chapter three, and in this shout out, I will respond to your comments by telling you if your speculation was close or not. But i wont be specific which part of the speculation is close, just to keep the surprise interesting.

Until next time, go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!


	4. Chapter 3- The entrance exams

Aura Borealis

Chapter 3: the day of the exams

 **Author's note**

 **Heyo guys and gals of the interwebs, the rarest phenomenon has happened, a new chapter has been posted, quick someone take a picture before it runs away.**

 **All joking aside, I humbly apologize for such the long hiatus. Both myself and my editor are busy college students, so it took awhile for me to get the time to write the chapter and for my editor to edit, revise, and improve it. Unfortunately the spring semester is about to begin so the team's time shall soon become very limited again, but fortunately, while my editor was stampeded by tons of homework, school projects, and mental breakdowns (she's fine now, she's now switched to more enjoyable and less stressful major) I somehow stumbled upon an vast amount of free time so I wrote what will most likely become chapters 4-6 so while we both get back into the flow of college, my editor will hopefully have the time to edit the next few chapters before things get hectic, keyword hopefully. Anyways, enough of my rambling about irl and school life, onto story rambles.**

 **OMG THIS STORY HAS 70 FOLLOWERS AND 48 FAVORITES! thank you all so much for all the constructive reviews and support you all have given me, I hopefully will not let you all down get a few laughs and smiles through the following chapters. So without further adieu, please enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a nice and/or constructive comment in the reviews. I hope you all have a good morning/day/evening/night, and never forget**

 _ **GO PLUS**_ _ **ULTRA!**_

The annoying chimes of an alarm roused a groggy Izuku from sleep and, sluggishly, he fiddled to turn it off. Taking a moment to enjoy the warmth under the covers, he reached for his phone to check for any unread messages.

Instead, Izuku was instantly energized by the calendar notification on his lock screen when he read "UA ENTRANCE EXAM". Popping out of bed, he showered and excitedly ran downstairs to make breakfast.

Turning on the coffee maker, Izuku started fixing up two skillets: setting two burners to medium-high heat as he whisked the eggs in the bowl and added some shredded cheese into the mix before pouring half of the mixture into a lightly greased pan. Grabbing two slices of bacon from the fridge, he added them to the other pan as the first omelet began to cook. Popping two slices of bread into the toaster, Izuku set the butter and jams onto the dining table. In a few minutes, he flipped the bacon and added a few pieces of ham onto the omelet as it cooked. Once the first omelet was finished cooking he slid it onto a plate and set it aside to start his Mom's omelette. He added a few bits of chopped up green peppers, green onions, spinach, and crushed bacon before folding the omelet and sprinkling salt on top. The toaster signaled Izuku over with a _Ding,_ and he popped those golden suckers on his plate in order to restock the toaster with two more slices of bread. impeccably timed, he turned the burners off and was setting the finished plates on the table as this mom walked in.

As he was moving two coffee mugs to the table she said "good morning" kissing him on the cheek before walking over to grab the coffee pot, and sitting down for breakfast. They gave thanks before digging in. After a few minutes of comfortable silence his mom spoke up "I see you're excited for the entrance exam today."

"Is it that obvious?" Izuku replied after swallowing a piece of buttered toast.

"Well besides the pre-packed backpack in the foyar, you never have enough energy to make breakfast for yourself, let alone for me. Plus, you can barely sit still to eat your omelet." Inko said with a soft smile on her face.

"Why wouldn't I be? , I'm getting the chance to attend one of the best hero high schools in the country, the same high school that All Might attended!" Izuku responded.

Inko sassed him while laughing a little. "Yes I get why you're excited, but don't waste too much energy before the exam even starts." Izuku just playfully stuck his tongue out at his mother.

Izuku stood up as he washed the last of his omelette down with the remaining coffee, rinsing his dishes in the sink before he gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek. "Ok Mom it's about time I headed out to the train station." Izuku said as he sliding into his shoes on and grabbing his backpack.

"Good luck sweety, I believe in you" Inko said as her son speed out the door.

Izuku jogged to the station, and with a little time to spare, he pulled out his Hero Notebook™ to passionately search for any more applications for his quirk before UA's practical exam. But, a familiar figure ripped the notebook from his clammy hands and wacked him in the head with it.

"You're mumbling nerdy stuff out loud again " Katsuki chastised, walking in step as he tossed the book back. "You'll do fine Izuku. Not as well as me, but that's to be expected when my quirk is so OP." Katsuki boasted, palms' flashing from excitement. Izuku just rolled his eyes and slipped the notebook back into his backpack. The seemingly slow train ride did nothing to quell the mix of anxiety and excitement growing in Izuku's stomach as the boys came closer and closer to their dream, to UA: All Might's alma mater. Walking up the steps, Izuku couldn't help but sneak a quick selfie with Katsuki in front of UA to commemorate being on the same campus that All Might trained at; catching Katsuki in an eye roll before the blonde went on ahead into the building to get his applicant ticket. Izuku dawdled momentarily, verifying that the picture wasn't blurry; when he began to follow he saw a cute brunette girl a few feet in front of him silently pumping herself up. Unconsciously staring, he watched as she picked her head up and, with a pep in her step, walk a few paces towards the entrance only to trip on a raised brick.

Reflexively, he shoots a green aura string,wrapping around her backpack handle to pull her back up mid-fall. Unbeknownst to him, she had already activated her own quirk to make herself weightless to stop her fall. The combination of quirks resulted in the unforgettable fling, as Izuku's "gentle tug" sent the poor girl crashing into him, almost falling over as well. Flailing to keep his balance from falling down, Izuku somehow righted his balance with the girl bridal style in his arms. They stared at each other in stunned silence for a few seconds. Gathering his thoughts, Izuku hurriedly set her back down.

"Um…...are you ok?" he asked embarrassedly, scratching the back of his head. The girl connected her fingers, deactivating her quirk, and then started chuckling while fixing her bubblegum pink scarf.

"Yeah, though I wasn't expecting to be pulled into someone." she replies.

"Sorry about that. I used my quirk to try and stop your fall when I saw you trip. Obviously I pulled too hard; my bad." He bashfully starts reabsorbing the still connected aura string.

"Oh, that must of been because I made myself weightless to stop my fall." she says with a smile and a chuckle.

"As an apology for using my quirk on you without asking, I should start by properly introducing myself. I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you" he smiled, completely oblivious to her light blush.

"I-I'm Ochako Uraraka, it's nice to meet you too."

Izuku's smile brightens. "Well Ochako, I think we should both get inside before we're late." He starts walking towards the entrance with her right behind. They pick their applicant tickets up and part ways with a wave; as Izuku turns to look for Katsuki, a very smug blonde catches his attention. "What?" Izuku questioned

"Oh, nothing. So how's your girlfriend doing?" Katsuki said smugly.

"She's doing fine, she didn't get hu….." Izuku began before Katsuki's words registered. But when they clicked, Izuku's cheeks flushed a bubblegum pink. Katsuki started laughing his ass off as Izuku tried to calm down while glaring daggers at him.

"I can't believe you didn't even," _Katsuki managed between gasping for air "you didn't even catch the joke. You just kept talking. You dumbass nerd." The seconds pass like minutes as Katsuki tries to compose himself slightly while Izuku's blush deepened._

"Oh shut exam is about to start." Izuku said, reaching for his pencil and refocusing as the written exam makes its way to the examinees. As he starts to read the first question, his eyes shone with a faint blue glint which, to anyone unfamiliar with his quirk, looked like a trick of the lighting, but Katsuki knew better. With a smirk and a tap of the blonde's pencil, which to the both of them meant " _Cheater"_ they dove into the test _._

 _After 2 hours of confidential testing and a snack break,_ Izuku and Katsuki enter the debriefing auditorium for the physical portion of the entrance exam.

"Whatever it is, I know we'll both ace it" Katsuki boasted, nudging Izuku's shoulder as they sat down.

"Yeah, though I wish we could've been in the same exam site" Izuku muttered absentmindedly while glancing at their exam cards.

"They probably separated us so we couldn't help each other in the exam." Katsuki remarked, a smug grin spreading over his face "But all that means is that the judges will have to split their attention to both of our sites to see all the badassery as we dominate the exam." Izuku couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes as UA volunteers start handing out sheets before the meeting.

No sooner did Izuku grab the sheet than the floor behind the podium separates, revealing a tall, skinny, blonde man. He was clothed head to toe in leather and had had gravity defying hair - or possibly he used an obnoxious amount of hair gel- but the loudest part of his getup was the ginormous speaker on his neck as he proclaimed "WHAT'S UP PARTY PEOPLE, CAN I GET A YOOOO?" _to meet dead silence._

He didn't let the lack of crowd participation affect his volume as he went on just as confidently, "No biggie, let's get this party started why don't we!"

During this fabulous entrance Izuku was completely in a starstruck world of his own. "Oh my god Its Present Mic!" Izuku loudly whispered to Katsuki, "I listen to his radio show all the time when I do my homework."

"Nerd."

As present Mic began to explain the test, Izuku continued reading the exam sheet before starting to quietly strategize on ways to complete the exam. Present Mic started gesturing to the three seemingly robotic silhouettes when a blue haired blur shot up like Katsuki had blown his ass off and confidently spoke up with "I have a question!" pulling everything to a halt. "There are four types of faux villains shown on the handout. We examinees have come to this most prominent school to be molded into exemplary heroes. If this is a misprint, then UA should be ashamed of themselves".

Izuku glanced sideways to see Katsuki shooting him a look of pure confusion at the insignificance of the boy's issue. Suddenly the blue blur snapped 180 degrees pointed at him accusingly."And you there with the messy green hair, stop your incessant muttering back there. It's distracting the other students. If you're here to just chatter, then leave."

Izuku just raised his eyebrow asa wave of restrained chuckles washed through the students."Actually Four Eyes, how about you actually let Present Mic explain the exam before you not only assume it's a misprint, but also interrupt him. Also, you seem to be the only one distracted by my "muttering" enough to need to point it out. If your patience is so short that you can't even let the proctor finish talking before asking your question, and your attention span is so small that just some simple whispering is distracting you, then maybe _you_ should leave since UA doesn't need a kid who has a stick up their ass, doesn't know how to let people finish a sentence, and doesn't know how to tune background noise out and focus properly." As he finished ranting, Katsuki busted out laughing as the arrogant prick just stood there stunned. Present Mic quickly took back the reins of the exam.

"I love the spirit and fire in your voice applicant 2234, but let's save that attitude for the exam. And, applicant 7111, great question, the fourth faux villain is worth zero points!"

A wave of confusion and murmuring washed over the room. "The reason this villain is worth zero point is because this robot will act as an obstacle in your path, so it's best to just leave it alone and rack up points"

The boy then snapped into an acute angled bow and in a single breath he strongly said "I offer my humblest apologies to you Present Mic, as well as to my fellow examinees for my thoughtless interjection earlier. And, thank you Present Mic for the clarification." The boy proceeded to sit straight down for Present Mic to continue his explanation.

Once Present Mic finished his explanation, everyone began to go their own separate ways towards the changing rooms. Afterwards, Izuku made his way to site B while tactfully trying to fix a wedgie out of his bright green gym shorts, which Katsuki had thoughtfully given him to -as he had put it- get his mind off things. Izuku then straightened his white short sleeved shirt that ironically says "sweatshirt" on the front of it, and then donned a pair of fingerless gloves with holes in the middle of the palms. Finally, he glanced to make sure his black running shoes were properly tied -they were.

He looked at the gigantic wall surrounding the mock city and thought _Man, how rich is UA? This place is the size of a modern town, and they have at least 6 more of these in different locations for the other examinees!_. As he surveyed the competition, he saw a familiar head of brunette hair. He started towards her to wish her good luck, but two steps in he felt a hand on his shoulder belonging to none other than the boy from the auditorium.

"What do you think you were about to do? Can't you see see she is trying to concentrate, if you are here to just hurt other examinees' chances at passing then you should be ashamed of yourself." he said while flailing his arm in a weirdly robotic fashion.

"First off, that's hypocrisy if I've ever heard it. You're chastising me for" Izuku started doing air quotes ""trying to distract a fellow examinee."" He put his hands on his hips and continues "And yet what do you do? You distract me. Secondly , I know her. All I was about to do is wish her good luck, you know, a nice thing to say to a person you're competing against. But, you apparently only know how to chastise."

As he sidestepped the boy and walked towards Ochako he realized something and turned around and with a forced smile and knowing look. "Speaking of, good luck on the exam."

But before anything else could be said or done, Present Mic enthusiastically fist pumped the air and yelled "READY?! GOOOOOO!" and then the doors of the mock city slid open abruptly.

For a few confused seconds, the applicants mostly stood there dumbfounded but he and a few other quick thinking kids slipped into the city to get started as soon as possible. Present Mic's booming voice could be heard telling the confused examinees that in a real battle there's no countdown, but Izuku had to concentrate.

He focused green aura into his left hand and shaped it into a bow while using his right hand to create a green aura arrow. A 1-point robot skidded out of a alleyway which prompted him to notch the arrow. Before it could attack it became a unicorn robot and short circuited.

He continued racking up points, be it from ambusing clusters of 1 and 2 pointers in allies or sniping 3 pointers from rooftops. He slowly began to see how the other examinees were fairing, be it the sparkly guy's just as sparkly stomach lazer, or an octopus-man that easily crushed the robots with his bare hands, or ochako levitating robots into the air then dropping them back onto the concrete. Even the blue haired boy was pretty slick, kicking the robots in the face with calf engines. Something nagged at the back of his mind that blue boy used a vaguely familiar style but now wasn't the time for that.

As Present Mic's booming voice announced that there was 5 minutes left in the exam, Izuku just finished getting his 50th point. Not two seconds later did he then start to feel the ground start to shake. At first he thought it was someone's quirk until a skyscraper exploded into rubble to reveal the biggest robot he has ever seen in his life."Isn't that a bit overkill for a zero pointer?" Izuku muttered as he was about to turn around and join his other examinees in running away from it to get more points….that is until he hear a familiar feminine voice cry out in pain. He turned seeing Ochako, legs jammed under a giant piece of rubble. _Why wasn't she using her quirk?_ He stepped towards her, and saw that try as she might, she couldn't reach it. He immediately sprinted into the shadows towards her, and tried to lift the rubble to no avail.

"Ok, Ochako, can you still feel your legs?" Izuku asked as he physically and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"...Yeah, but that won't mean anything if we can't get the rubble off of them" she responded, still trying fruitlessly to plant her hand onto the rubble. The zero pointer set its sights on them and began to drive towards them at commendable speeds.

"Ok, when I count to three, get ready to run"

"What?"

"One" Red aura began to crawl over his arms underneath his skin, which to anyone watching looked like red electricity was coursing through izuku's veins.

"Two" The aura stopped at his shoulders

"...wait what do you plan to-"

"THREE" To Ochako's astonishment, Izuku then proceeded to lift the so far immovable rubble up by a foot or so.

"Ochako, could you please get up so we can both run away from that thing?" Izuku said through gritted teeth as the rubbles' weight was getting to him. The shaking ground signaled that the zero pointer was almost upon them.

"O-oh right, sorry" Ochako mumbled as she got up and was about to run when pain suddenly shot through her right ankle; if it wasn't for Izuku's fast reflexes, she would of face planted for the second time that day.

He dropped the rubble and caught Ochako, draping her arm over his shoulder to support her. She looked back, seeing the zero pointer about to squish them with its ginormous hand. She quickly pushed them into a building entrance, narrowly avoiding the hand as it slammed into the concrete.

As Izuku came back to his senses from being tackled by a cute injured girl, he heard something that chilled him to his bones. The robot was punching through the top half of the building to get to them. Rubble began to fall from the destructive punch, so he extended his hand and created a green semi circle shell to protect them from the dangerous projectiles, But as the the shell was completed, he finally felt the exhaustion from overusing his quirk, and his body decided this was a perfect time to take a nap.


	5. Chapter 4- Post Entrance Exams

Aura Borealis

 **Authors Note:** Heyo everybody, As you all may of already deduced, the plan for uploading chapters will _hopefully_ be one chapter per month. As always Thank you all so much for nearly 90 follows, over 60 favorites, and of course for the past and upcoming reviews, comments, and words of encouragement. Without further ado, enjoy chapter 4.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, besides the few OCs, in this story, I just love the show/manga enough to write fanfiction about it.

Chapter 4: Post Entrance Exam

Izuku woke with a start, but instead of giant robots and half demolished buildings -which he initially worried about- he was in a nurses office. Ochako was nowhere to be found, and he was about to get up and find her when the curtain opened up to show a short elderly woman with a cane in one hand and a clipboard in the other."Oh, you're awake, that's good to see. But you probably shouldn't be getting up so soon, you only had some minor scrapes and bruises from some rubble but you were already so exhausted that I couldn't use my quirk to heal you without possibly accidently putting you into a coma, so you should probably take it slow while your body catches up with your brain." She walked up to him with a jar of gummy bears "Here, eat these."

"Are you Recovery Girl" Izuku asked eagerly as he popped the gummies into his mouth. "And, is Ochako ok?"

"Oh, you mean the girl who came in with you? She's fine, she wasn't as exhausted as you and she was just released -although you both need to take it easy for a few days- although she decided to wait until after you woke up. I didn't see the harm in it as long as she promised to sit down outside the room while I healed other patients."

"O-oh" Izuku blushed, glancing at his fidgeting hands.

"There was also a brash, blonde boy who made quite a ruckus making sure you were ok" Recovery Girl said as she began a routine checkup before she let him leave.

Izuku let out a nervous chuckle "Yeah, Katsuki can be a little bit blunt sometimes. By the way, speaking of the entrance exam, why was the zero pointer trying to kill me and Ochako?"

"That's because Principal Nezu had a little fun and set them at a year 3 level. It was extra work for the staff, of course, since we had to increase security. He had the off switch next to him the entire time though so nobody would get severely hurt, like your _friend_." Izuku decided to act like he didn't understand what the nurse was getting at with the way she said friend and slowly sat up on the bed before grabbing his shoes and started to tie them. "And don't overexert your arms for a few days; you need to let your muscles recover from your little stunt" she lightly chastised as he got to the entrance to the nurse's office.

"I won't" he said with a half smile, opening the door. He was greeted by a solid right to his arm by the best friend to ever friend, Katsuki, who was steaming in the doorway.

"That's for almost getting yourself killed trying to save round face over there" he said through gritted teeth, tossing Izuku's backpack over while pointing at Ochako, who was awoken from her nap when the scuffle started.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name isn't 'round face', it's Ochako Uraraka" she stood up from the floor, her brown coat to which she used as a pillow in hand, and irately walked over to the boys. She turned to Izuku calming down, "Anyways, thank you very much for saving me in the exam." The three began walking out of the infirmary, Izuku in the middle.

Fidgeting, Izuku responded "It was no problem. Plus you kinda saved me when you pushed us both into the building, before the giant robot crushed us under his hand." All the while, a shy smile crept into his face.

"But then you created that dome to shield us from the falling debris" she retorted

"And in doing so, I passed out in front of you, not very heroic if I do say myself"

"I disagree, fighting with every ounce of strength is extremely heroic, in my book." She bounced in front of the boys, turning towards them. Izuku stared, for a second, into her beautiful chocolate eyes and saw unmoving determination. He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, I give, I can't argue when you have such a determined and adorable look on your face." A moment passed. It took that long to register what he just said, turning into a ripe strawberry. The brown eyes now were filled with shock, and Ochako stood there like a chocolate covered strawberry. All Katsuki could do was laugh so hard he could barely breathe at the embarrassing scene unfolding. "You sly dog, not even a day into knowing the girl and you're already trying to get into her pants." He slipped an arm around Izuku's head, trapping the bush haired boy for a short, playful noogie.

Izuku wracked his brains for something, anything, to say to Ochako in his state of shock but only managed a glare and a retort, "I was not and you know it Katsuki. " He turned, with a vibrant cherry blush, to Ochako, "Don't pay any attention to my annoying _friend_ over there. He just likes getting a rise out of people, mostly me though _._ " Although Izuku's disdain for that friend was very apparent in the moment, which he solidified by shooting the blonde another glare. But the blushing girl before him melted into a steaming puddle of shyness. All she could manage to do was fall in step and nod as the three of them exited out of the building.

They started towards the train station, Izuku trying to cut the awkward silence that was choking out any conversation "...S-so, where do you go to school Ochako?"

Grateful for the subject change, her chipper demeanor started returning, "I go to school in the Mie Prefecture."

"Oh a country girl, she must be good at" Bakugou whispered the rest into Izuku's ear, making him turn into a strawberry again and give the dirtiest look possible in Katsuki's direction.

Ochako tilted her head, "what did he whisper in your ear?"

Katsuki opened his mouth to reply but Izuku swiftly slapped the words away. "N-n-nothing t-that needs to be repeated" Izuku stammered as he calmed down and lost the blush slowly. Katsuki simply smirked and went on ahead, walking towards the station.

As the two began to walk behind the blond, Ochako whispered to Izuku "So what did he say?"

"...are you sure you want to know?"

Ochako nodded confidently, ignoring Izuku's warning out of curiosity. Hesitantly, Izuku whispered the quote into her ear; he could feel the heat radiating off her face before he even stood up straight again. "Are you two love birds done whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears?" Katsuki jested, fully aware of the conversation behind him. All he got in response were two smacks in the head, both coming from Izuku.

"Why'd you hit me twice?!"

"Because Ochako couldn't smack you across the head without making you weightless" Izuku replied simply, the trio swiping their train cards and entering the terminal. Katsuki grumbling softly behind the two blushing teens.

As they waited for their respective trains, the trio began theorizing about their recent UA exams and how well they did.

All three of them had a feeling they all did pretty well on the written exam. Katsuki boasted his 77 Villain points, and Izuku was hopeful with his 52. But, Ochako's 28 left her worried. Izuku offered some hope, "you should get some extra credit points for saving me" but Ochako only offered a half hearted smile.

Katsuki even hopped on the hype train, in his own way, interjecting "anyone who can save my moronic friend is getting in the hero course. Maybe not class A, but you'll be there." The two boys' optimism managed to raise her spirits, and she gave a reserved -but sincere- smile as she waved goodbye and boarded her train. The boys didn't have to wait long for the next train, but excitedly went over their plans for the next two weeks. It mostly consisted of more solo quirk training, exercising, and rest time...which means gaming. Before parting ways, they fist bumped and promised each other to not slack off in their training.

Once Izuku entered his home, he could smell dinner in the kitchen and kicked off his shoes. "Hey mom, I'm home"

"Hey sweetie, I'm just in the kitchen finishing up dinner." Exploring into the kitchen, he stumbled upon a treasure trove. Two bowls of katsudon, more sides than he cared to count, and a smell that made him drool like Pavlov's dogs. He sat at the table, restraining himself from devouring the steaming and deliciously tantalizing pork cutlet. His mom walked out with a plate of onigiri, setting it down in the middle of the table.

After giving thanks, Izuku began to explain what happened in the exam between bites of food. Although he left out why he was held at the nurses office so late because he didn't want her to worry any more than she already does. After dinner, he thanked his mom for the food and washed the dishes before going up to his room to play some rounds of World of Warcraft before taking a shower. As he fell into bed to fall asleep, he heard his phone vibrate on his bed stand. As he grabbed his phone he thought it was just the usual Katsuki text about not slacking off with training, the nightly ritual before sparring matches. But, what he wasn't expecting was a text from an unknown number but familiar name..

 _ **O: Hey Izuku; I forgot to tell you after the physical exam, but if I pass the entrance exams I'm going to be moving into an apartment with my aunt and uncle close to UA so I won't have to take a 2 hour train just to get to school. But, I was wondering if you and Bakugou would be willing to help me move in and show me around the city.**_

 _ **O: OH, btw, this is Ochako, I got your number from Bakugou after I asked him *insert grumbly face emoji and blushing face emoji*...though he made sure to tease me about it.**_

 _ **I: Don't talk like that, of course you'll get accepted**_

 _ **I: I can help you, and I'll text Katsuki to see if he's up for it.**_

 _ **I: I can tell him it'd be a good workout, that'll be pretty convincing. ;P**_

 _ **O: HAHA. Thanks so much for the confidence boost. I'll see you two in a week or so when my stuff gets moved then.**_

 _ **O: Anyway, I've got to power down. Good night Izuku! :)**_

 _ **I: Good night Ochako**_

On a rush of butterflies, he texted Katsuki about the plan and then set the phone back on his nightstand and set his alarm clock for tomorrow's morning run. As he started to drift off, all he could think of was that if just the entrance exam was that exciting, then he couldn't wait for his first day of class.


	6. Mini Update and question for the future

Hey guys and gals, long time no update. I deeply apologize for that. College has been a killer for both me and my editor. Now that summer break has arrived, my editor shall finally have the free time to look and finetune chapter 5. Now enough about me, I have a question for you lovely followers and favoriters.

I have been in the BNHA fandom pretty much since it the anime premiered and one of the big divides I've seen in other fanfictions is if Mineta should be in 1-A or not. So I ask you, should I keep him in 1-A, put him in 1-B and transfer someone from 1-B into 1-A, ut him into general and transfer the lovable insomniac into 1-A, or make it so Mineta never existed and in his place have Aizawa's lovechild get the love, appreciation, and chance he deserves. This fanfic is still in the beginning phase and for each option, I already have a plan for so it's up to you guys to decide the fate of 1-A's resident pervert.

Anyways, Once my editor gets done unpacking, we can get this fanfic train back on track. As always, I can't thank each and every one of you for your support and reviews.

Have an awesome rest of your day and as always **GO PLUS ULTRA!**


	7. Chapter 5- The Weeks After The Exams

Aura Borealis

 **My fanfiction, which has been missing for 2 months, just sent me this message**

" _ **I lived bitch"**_

 **Sup guys and gals, it's been a while since I've updated. The reason for that is because my editor's irl life has been jammed packed with family events since finishing her spring semester of college, but by editing a bit at a time we finally have enough to finalize this chapter. So without further ado, I bring you Chapter 5 of Aura borealis.**

 **Side note: OMG guys Aura Borealis hit over 100 followers! I can't believe what started as just a nice creativity outlet has been liked so much. I know I've said this before, but I can't thank you enough for all of the support you've given me.**

Chapter 5: The Weeks After The Entrance exam

Waiting for the exam results was a tumultuous week filled with blood, sweat, and mostly nerves. Today's shower thoughts were plagued by questions that raced through Izuku's mind, wondering if his score from the practical exam would be high enough despite passing out midway.

A crash and yelpfrom the kitchen made his hair stand on end. Izuku jumped into a pair of cargo shorts and ran, soaking wet, prepared to fight whoever or whatever was made his mom scream. He rounded the corner and saw her getting up from the floor, breathless and sweating, and a chair knocked to the ground. "What's wrong?"

"The mail" she stuttered "I just checked the mail. And, it was there. You're letter's here." Her shaking hands held out the envelope, and stunned Izuku reached out. His mom righted the chair and sat down, in nail biting suspense. Izuku's stomach started doing flips as his mind raced. _I know I passed my written exam with flying colors, so if the points are evenly distributed then I just need to be good enough. But, if I'm being honest. There's a good chance that the practical will be weighted heavier for the hero course; that would mean that I wouldn't have as much of a buffer. But, it's all decided. Right here in this envelope._

Sliding into the chair next to his mom, anxious fingers carefully peeled the envelope open and methodically removed the letter and metal disc inside. He set the weird disk aside to read the letter, but as soon as he did a hologram of none other than the Symbol of Peace's smiling face greet him with a hearty "I AM HERE...as a holographic projection. Surprised to see me? I'm not shocked. As most of you already know, I have been here in Musutafu for almost a year now, and now I can tell you why. I have been hired to be a teacher at UA this year."

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"And I am here as this hologram to tell you your entrance exam results. You have aced the written exam, and you've passed the physical exam as well with a total of 50 villian points." Izuku could hardly breathe from his excitement and his mom was drumming on the table, unable to keep still. "...but that's not all young Midoriya. by a vote of six judges you have been given 45 rescue points for your selfless rescue of Ochako Uraraka. So with a combined score of 95 points in the physical exam, you are the highest scorer, and as such you will be the class representative in the 1st year sports festival. Come Izuku Midoriya. Come join your fellow classmates in class 1-A. This is your hero academia."

There was a brief pause, and Izuku used the spare moments to breathe. _OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD I not only passed both exams, but I'm going to be the class representative for the 1st year sports festival!?_ Fortunately, Izuku's mom rebounded first and tackle-hugged him into the couch which knocked some sense back into him. But both Midoriya's were so caught up in their joy that they barely noticed the hologram of All Might's instructions. "Now, young Midoriya, hold your acceptance letter above this projector to see the specifics of your acceptance and your next steps towards heroship..."

"Oh my god Izuku, I'm so proud of you!" Inko wailed as she continued to give her son a bear hug. All Izuku could do was hug her back and keep the tears that were welling up in his eyes from falling, it was a losing battle from the start.

After the Midoriya family got all their emotions back in check, Izuku ran into his room to check his phone to see how Katsuki and Ochako did.

He opened his phone to 8 new messages. Katsuki sent 4 about how he was pissed that he wasn't first, but was proud of his bushy haired friend's accomplishment. But he couldn't help but smile at Ochako's messages.

 _ **O: Hey Izuku! I got my acceptance letter in the mail today, wish me luck**_

 _ **O: Ok, I've opened it...but all that seems to be there is a tiny cylinder and a blank piece of paper. ?**_

 _ **O: OH! IT'S-A HOLOGRAM!**_

 _ **O: OMG OMG OMG OMG I GOT ACCEPTED! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**_

 _ **I: See? I told you you'd make it, which class are you in?**_

He got a reply a few seconds later

 _ **O: Class 1-A, what about you?**_

Izuku held his paper above the hologram and words began to appear onto the paper out of nowhere

 _ **I: Well it looks like we're going to be classmates!**_

 _ **O: Omg really? That's awesome!**_

They continued to converse for what felt like hours before his mom called him down for dinner.

 _ **I: hey I just got called down for dinner, but before I forget, now that you know that you'll be attending UA, when will you be moving in so that I can see if Bakugou can help?**_

 _ **O: Um, my dad says that he can get a moving truck on Tuesday after he's done with work so that we can pack everything that night and drive to Musutafu at around 8 am, and it'll take us around 5 and a half hours to drive up so we'll get there around 1:30 pm to start unpacking.**_

 _ **I: Ok, send me the address of the apartment later tonight so I can see how long it'll take me to walk/take the train to get there**_

As Izuku set his phone down, he just could stop feeling giddy, not only will he be going to the most prestigious high school in Japan and be taught by All Might himself, but he'll be with his childhood friend and Ochako.

Once he got down the hall he knew what was for dinner just from the smell, and he was pumped. As he and his mom sat down, gave their thanks; and began to eat their dinner, he told his mom the plan for Wednesday afternoon. He pretended like he didn't see the mischievous glint in her eyes, but thankfully she didn't push the subject. As he got up to wash his dishes, he heard a small sniffle behind him. "My little Izuku is growing up so fast"

Izuku just rolled his eyes and smiles "No matter how old I become, I will always be your son." he said as he turned around to give her a bear hug.

"I know, I'm just so happy that you're going to able to fulfill your greatest wish at one of the most prestigious schools in Japan"

"I still can't wrap my head around it, even though it's already been a few hours since I've opened the letter. As he set the dishes down to let them dry on the drying rack, he began to clean up the sink and then he thanked his mom for the delicious meal and walked back to his room. Sliding into his computer chair, he snuck in a few hours of Hearthstone before bed.

As he changed into his pajamas his phone vibrated on his desk, and Izuku couldn't help but smile before responding.

 _ **O: Good night Izuku. Sweet dreams**_

 _ **I: Night. And sweet dreams when you crash**_

The days between Wednesday began to blend into one, and Izuku became increasingly nervous about the move in. This would be the first time meeting Ochako's parents; she had mentioned them a lot during their evening texts. Monday brought these nerves to ahead when Katsuki texted a raincheck, he and his family would be on the road for the rest of the week to attend his cousin's wedding and reception. He made sure to let Ochako know that plans had changed but in her sarcastic optimism, she thought of it as more exercise. The night before the big day Izuku lay in bed, mind racing. He just couldn't shut his brain off tonight. After all, he had to make a good impression with her parents. Ochako told him to just act like himself and they'd love him instantly, but he couldn't help himself. He was full on gushing, a red strawberry, from her phrasing.

Wednesday morning finally came. After a quick breakfast, he went out for his morning jog and came back to take his morning shower to get the sweat off his body. He threw on some anti-perspirant deodorant, a pair of cargo shorts, a light green t-shirt, and his black running shoes. He was in the middle of tidying up his bushy hair until he looked at the clock. Good enough hair is acceptable for a casual, manual labor filled day. But it was time to leave because tardiness was bad form. As he neared the gate to the apartment complex, a car horn beeped and he turned to see an ecstatic brunette teenage girl waving at him from a moving truck window. He waved back and got out of the way as they parked beside the gate. Jumping out of the truck, Ochako captured him in a hug. Izuku laughed as he hugged her back "haha, it's good to see you too Ochako."

"So, how did you find this place in such a short amount of time?" she said as he pulled back from the hug.

"That would be me," said the lumbering man that exited from the driver's side. He stuck his hand out towards Izuku, "Hi, I'm Ochako's father. You must be this Izuku Midoriya that I've been hearing so much about." From the corner of his eye, he could see Ochako waving her hands frantically at her father to stop embarrassing her.

"That I am sir" he said as he shook his hand firmly.

"And I must thank you for saving my daughter's life in the entrance exam, young man"

"It was nothing sir, she saved me right afterward so I'd call us even" Izuku said as he walked towards the back of the truck.

"But then you saved me again when the building was collapsing" Ochako protested as she followed him.

"Which Recovery Girl said wasn't even really necessary, since the principal turned the robot off. And a little bit of debris shouldn't have been fatal." Izuku retorted.

"It's the thought that counts," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Izuku held his hands up in playful surrender, "Fine fine. So, where's the key to unlocking the back of the truck?"

Ochako slid a neat key ring out of her shorts' pocket, "Right here." This let Izuku take a moment to admire Ochako's attire. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt, black short shorts, and black and white flats. As she opened up the back door, her father came out with a red and white cooler in his arms.

While grabbing a water bottle out of the cooler her father asked "Before we start all the heavy lifting, does anyone want a water bottle?"

"N **o** t **r** i **g** h **t** n **o** w, **I** ' **l** l **h** a **v** e **o** n **e** l **a** t **e** r" he and Ochako both said at the same time.

They looked at each other intensely.

"J **y** n **x**!"

" **D** o **u** b **l** e **j** y **n** x **!**!"

"T **r** i **p** l **e** j **y** n **x**! **!**!"

" **G** A **H**!"

All Mr. Uraraka could do was try, and fail, to not laugh at their antics. "Now that you two are done being adorable, Ochako can let my brother know we're here. Izuku, you and I will start unloading the truck. "

She saluted her father, "Roger that Daddy." And double timed towards her Uncle's apartment complex. Izuku and Mr. Uraraka each brought up two medium sized boxes, pausing in front of one of the apartments. Ochako jumped out and landed into a presenter pose like a gameshow girl, which caused the door to slam open, and in her best game show host voice said, "Welcome to Casa del Uraraka" as he and her father entered the apartment.

"Hirokazu! Long time no see little brother!" came a booming voice inside the apartment.

"Hey Kosaku, how are you and Mae doing?" Mr. Uraraka asked as a man a little bit taller than him stepped out of the apartment to greet them.

"We're doing just fine Hiro, I don't see Hikari though, is she doing alright?" Ochako's Uncle asked.

"Yeah, she's doing fine. But, unfortunately she couldn't join us since one of our clients wanted to meet to discuss a construction contract. But, I could ask you the same thing, where's Mae?"

"Mae's at work right now. It's such a shame since she wanted to help move little Ochako in. And on the topic of moving boxes, who's the bushy boy behind you?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya sir, I am one of Ochako's friends. I'm here to help her unpack, it's nice to meet you."

"Well it's nice to meet ya lad, why don't you both come in and set those boxes down in Ochako's room. It's the third door on the right."

"Thank you sir. "After putting the boxes in Ochako's new room, Izuku took a minute to look around. He couldn't help but be impressed by how nice the apartment was, something just made the apartment seem bigger then it probably was, perhaps it was the lack of clutter that he was accustomed to? His mom always had piles of books that couldn't fit on the bookshelves at home. He felt a twinge of sympathy for Ochako, it must be hard to move away from home. But, at least she wouldn't be completely alone.

"Izuku, think fast," Mr. Uraraka tossed him a cold water bottle and continued with a sincere smile "you gotta stay hydrated when working, ya know."

Izuku cracked open the water, "Thank you, Mr. Uraraka." That's right, even if she isn't with her parents she'll still have friends and family to help her settle in. As he took a cool swig the older men started towards the door, and Mr. Uraraka said, "Alright, Izuku, Ochako already went downstairs to unload the truck. We need to hop to it and help."

The rest of the move took just under two hours. It might have taken considerably less time, but the four casually chatted away about everything Musutafu had to offer. Izuku talked about the beaches, the mall, arcades, movie theaters while Uncle Hiro talked about all the restaurants in the downtown area and all the various grocery stores scattered across the city.

But now that the truck was empty, Ochako and her father hugged and started to say their temporary goodbyes, which included a lot of "I'll miss you"s, a few "I'll visit as much as possible", and shedding tears on both sides. Mr. Uraraka gave Uncle Hiro a farewell hug too, before he got into the truck and began the trek back to the Mie glanced at his phone, and saw that it was almost 3, the perfect time to give Ochako a tour of the city since it was between lunch rush and rush hour. The two kids waved goodbye to Uncle Hiro before walking to the train station, Izuku took the scenic route in order to show Ochako the nearby 7 eleven. They looped back to the apartment and Izuku showed her the fastest route to UA, in case she ever missed the marveled at the school gates for a few minutes, but unfortunately the gates were locked since the campus was undergoing maintenance. They grabbed another train to downtown, and Izuku grabbed a tourist pamphlet to rifle through on the train. He hadn't been downtown in a while, so he didn't want to forget anything. The pair walked by boutiques, restaurants, and karaoke bars, making Ochako light up. Eventually, they took a break on a park's swing set until Ochako's phone went off. When she answered her happy smile fell. "It's okay Mom, I know that you would've come if you could."

"Yeah, Dad and Uncle Hiro helped move me in. I have a friend from the entrance exam who helped too.""I'll miss you too, I'll come and visit as much as I can"

"I love you too, bye Mommy" As she hung up, she hung her head back and sighed.

Izuku put his hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

She jumped a little at the sudden contact "O-oh, yeah, I'm fine." She tried to put on a brave smile.

An idea popped into his head and he grinned, hopping off of the swing before he motioned for Ochako to follow. Izuku brought out the pamphlet again and hurriedly compared it to the street signs. Ochako finally asked out of confusion, "Izuku, what are you looking for?"

"You'll see."

As they got to a certain street intersection, he smiled, put the pamphlet back into his pocket, and walked across the street and pulled Ochako into a store. Once Ochako regained her footing from the sudden pull, she looked at her surroundings and her eyes became the size of saucers. "Izuku, how did you know, and why?" She tried to keep her composure as she followed him further into the mochi ice cream parlor.

"Your Uncle kept talking about ice cream stores, and every time you made puppy eyes when he contrasted the mochi. And why? Because you need a pick me up." "

She then became really embarrassed and got a soft smile on her face. "...You don't have to do this for me" she mumbled.

"Yes I friend is upset, and it's my job to cheer them up. So, what flavor do you want?" He pointed to the screen that showcased all the flavors available.

Ochako looked astounded for a moment, then scanned the counter. "A small strawberry sounds good."

Izuku smiled at the woman working the counter, "One small strawberry and a small green tea ice cream, please." Ochako reached for her purse but Izuku stopped her hand with his own, "It's my treat." He said as he handed the cashier a 2000 yen note, and then pocketed the change.

"I could have paid for my own mochi," she mumbled as she walked out of the parlor before eating a delicious bite of mochi.

"It's the least I can do to cheer you up. I understand how homesickness can feel. A few years back, my elementary school class went to a school camp for a few days to teach us survival skills. Within the first day, my mom had to come down to calm me down because I was a homesick mess. Bakugou wouldn't let me live it down for the rest of the year." He said as he dug into his mochi.

She giggled, "I can just imagine a little you on the verge of tears because you missed your mom."

Izuku stuck his tongue out, "big talk coming from little miss 'had to be picked up early from 1st grade because you kept crying because you missed your Daddy'."

Her face turned as pink as her mochi, "How did you know that?"

"Your father and I had a lot of time to talk while we unloaded the boxes for the kitchen and living room. You were still unloading your bedroom and bathroom boxes."

Ochako simply grumbled embarrassed as she continued to eat her mochi. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, they started talking about what else the city had to offer.

After the mochi was gone, they got off the train and meandered towards Ochako's apartment.

"Hey, Izuku?"

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering for a while now, but what's your quirk? Like before the exam I saw you produce a green string like substance from your hand to try and stop me from falling so I thought you had an emitter type quirk, like me. But when you lifted the rubble to help me escape the zero pointer this red light began to emanate from your arms and it increased your strength, so it looked like you had an enhancing type quirk. So what's your quirk that lets it look like both an emitter type and an enhancing quirk?"

"Ah, that would confuse most people. So my quirk is called 'Aura Borealis' and there are three auras. I can apply them in different ways, but the red aura is mainly used to enhance my physique. And the green aura is mainly used to create small objects, which is like your emitter-type quirk." As he explained, he created a crowbar made of green aura. "This aspect uses my natural aura so it's the easiest to use, and as you can see-" he points to a green string of aura that connected him to the crowbar "-as long as this string is connected to the object I create it will never go away and I can reabsorb the aura." The aura sucked back into his fingertip to demonstrate. "But, if I disconnect the string from the object I can't reabsorb it. It'll just evaporate into the air after a few hours. It can get a little complicated when I cut the string, though."

"How complicated could it get?"

"If the string is attached, I can physically move the object but it functions like a normal object. If I disconnect the string, then I'm also able to move it telekinetically."

"How is that complicated?"(1)

"I guess it's not. I sort of expected to mess up that explanation because I've never had to verbalize it before."

"Not even to Katsuki?"

Izuku chuckled, "Nah, we've been testing each other's quirks since we were kids. There was this one experiment, where he had me make bigger floating skateboards and disconnect the string. He was sitting on it, timing how long I could hold him up, and together we found out that bigger stake- I mean, bigger objects dissipate faster. He thought it was unfortunate that he couldn't ride a giant skateboard through the sky indefinitely, but it is what it is."

Realizing he had gotten off topic he tried to finish his explanation, "Anyway, I can also create spheres of green aura and shoot them as far as I can see. I've been experimenting with the size and density of the aura lately, but I've been able to make them explode on impact. The other aspect you saw lets me infuse red aura into various objects. Different hues enhance in different ways, like durability, strength, or penetrability. I'm still working on infusing red aura into my body, and I've only got a half hour of usage consistently before I overstrain my muscles."

"Is that the technique you used in the entrance exam then?"

"Well, I focused the red aura into specific body parts. So they were stronger than if I'd spread out my aura, but I can't physically handle it as long. I'm sure I could lift a building with my pinky finger, but immediately after I'd be in debilitating pain."

Ochako grimaced at that, remembering how wiped out Izuku had been from the robot battle. _Did he really lift a building with his pinky before, is that how he knows what would happen?_

Izuku continued, unaware of Ochako's worry, "Yeah, so I only do that when it's a dire emergency. The third aura is blue, and if I trap the aura in my mind it increases my thinking speed and gives me an eidetic memory, while I have it active. Apparently it turns my eyes 'a light cyan' when I have it activated, wanna see?"

Ochako nodded, and gazed into Izuku's green eyes. _Is this what emerald eyes look like?_ The thought made her cheeks flush a little, but she noticed his eyes flash blue before settling into the cyan. "Wow, that's a really cool side effect. Though, I liked looking into your regular emerald eyes…" She realized what she said as soon as she said it and turned pink, turning away. But when she glanced over she saw Izuku gaping and also pink in the cheeks.

He tried to chuckle, but it was obviously a little forced and very unsure of what to do, "thanks. Um, maybe all my auras do stuff like this." He embarrassed scratched his head for a second, "Nevermind. So, I was explaining my quirk. And uh, blue aura isn't as natural to me, and it's not as cool, so I'm not as good at using it. And, when I overuse blue aura I get massive migraines." An idea suddenly flashed in Izuku's mind, "I recently learned how to see other people's auras too, by covering my eyes with green aura. And if I have skin contact while doing so, I can replicate its unique color code."

She excitedly bounced with curiosity, "Oh, what does my aura look like?"

His eyes glowed neon green, a green aura trail leaking from his eyes, and in a second he started smirking. "It suits you."

"Why do you say that?"

Izuku proceeded to touch his left hand to her arm and lift his right arm to show how his right hand is now covered in a pink glow.

"It's bubblegum pink."

She fist pumped the air, "Awesome! I guess it's my favorite color for a reason." She poked Izuku in the side playfully, "And it did end up being a fancy quirk. Super open to creativity. My quirk pales in comparison to yours." She trailed off, with a hint of sincere disappointment.

With a shy smile, he gushed, "I wouldn't say that. You can _literally_ lift a car and throw it like its nothing once you take the effect of gravity away from it. In my book, that's really badass." Ochako just rolled her eyes and kept walking down the road.

They continued walking for a few minutes in comfortable silence when Ochako snapped her fingers suddenly. "Why don't you train your green sight more, maybe you could use it to see the number of villians in the area. Or, if you can see aura through objects then you could use it to find and rescue people."

Izuku's eyes lit with excitement, "I've never thought about that before; never really thought of aura sight as an ability on its own."

"I'm happy to be of service." Ochako responded happily, as they rounded the street corner and her new home came into view.

"Well it looks like this is your stop madam," Izuku sassily remarked with a bow.

Quipping back as she curtsied, "How can I ever repay you for escorting this fair maiden to her humble abode?"

"Making sure her Majesty gets home safely is payment enough," he retorted as he righted himself.

"Ok, but if I may inquire upon you a question, Sir Knight?"

"Anything m'lady."

"May I accompany you and Sir Bakugou the next time you two go to the training grounds?"

"It would be my honor, M'Lady. Would you be observing, or training in the ways of knighthood?"

"Training, so that I may assist you and my royal guards if there would be any trouble in our future adventures."

"Then I shall let Sir Katsuki of the grouch-table know that we shall have a new recruit joining us tomorrow." Ochako just giggled at Katsuki's title, as Izuku playfully bowed again. "But I must be on my way to my own abode so that my guardian will not become stricken with worry for my well being."

"Then I shall wish you a goodnight, sir Izuku of the sass-table."

Now it was his turn to laugh, "A good night to you too, Princess of Bubbliness. Once I enter my own abode, I shall send a dove to let you know of the location and time of our training."

"I wish you safe travels Sir Knight."

"Thank you M'Lady." With that final exchange, Izuku trekked home. He warmed up a few slices of leftover pizza and went into his room to watch a recap of the evening news. Nothing much was new, but there was some coverage of All Might's latest villain capture. After the recap, he updated Katsuki about their new training buddy. But, he spent a considerable amount of time making his text to Ochako.

 **I: The training shall start at sunrise tomorrow morn (7 am) at the edge of the world (Dagobah Municipal Beach Park), bring proper training armor and a goblet of water to quench your thirst. 🕊️**

 **O:**

Her response made Izuku genuinely chuckle for a second. Afterwards, he jumped into a quick shower, then got ready for bed. With his alarm set for 6 A.M. Izuku finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Izuku got out of bed, changed into a pair of fresh workout clothes, and then walked into the kitchen to make a ham and cheese omelet, two pieces of buttered toast, and a glass of milk. He also filled his mom's tea kettle with water so she had less to do while she was half asleep, when she woke up.

After finishing his breakfast he rinsed his dishessink, then he packed his work out bag with a clean towel and a cold water bottle. He slid into his running shoes in the foyer and locking the door behind him as he left.

Once he climbed the stairs to Ochako's apartment complex, he knocked on the door to her apartment and waited patiently. As he was about to knock again after waiting a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a groggy Ochako still in her pajamas.

"Izuku, why are you here so early? I still have 30 minutes before we're scheduled to meet at the beach."

"~And it takes 30 minutes to walk to the beach from here," Izuku raised his eyebrow and smiled sympathetically at the instant shock on her face "...which you didn't know"

The next few minutes consisted of mostly laughter and curses, some of them aimed at Izuku for not telling her how long it would take to get to the beach from her apartment, between Izuku and Ochako respectfully.

Once they both exited Ochako's apartment complex, she had already worked up a slight sweat. "Why didn't you tell me it would have taken 30 minutes to get to the beach?" Ochako insisted, trying to steady her breathing.

"I thought you'd look it up on your phone when I sent you the location. But, I'll make it up to you soon hopefully." Izuku grabbed his phone and sent a text to a certain blonde telling him that they'll be a little late.

"You'd better," she grumbled with mock annoyance, sticking her tongue out at him. Around halfway through the walk to the beach, Izuku stopped and ran into what Ochako thought was a random Apartment complex."What are you doing? We're already going to be late to training as it is!" she quietly yelled after him to not wake anyone up that lived in the complex.

"I'm grabbing my apology present," he quietly yelled back, disappearing into one of the apartments which Ochako realized was Izuku's home. Five minutes later, he came running back with a throwaway plate in one hand and a to-go cup in the other which he held out for her to take.

The fresh omelette on the plate was accompanied by two toasty boys, with a jelly packet for her to spread at her discretion. Mouth agape, in hunger and shock "You made me breakfast?"

He nodded, rubbing his bushy hair sheepishly "Well, I know you didn't have time to eat anything because of the miscommunication. And breakfast is the most important meal of the day, especially since you'll need all of your energy and strength for morning training. So, I just whipped up something fast. Omelettes are really nutritious and easy to make, at least since I make them all the time." His nervousness built the more he went on, but Ochako interjected between bites.

"Apology accepted. But only because the omelet was delicious." she playfully added before putting the last piece of toast into her mouth before throwing the plate into a trash can in front of a park entrance.

Izuku then handed her the to go cup "I also got you some orange juice to keep the toast crumbs from sticking to your throat."

She grabbed the cup and then curtsied, "how thoughtful, sir Izuku."

"Well but of course m'lady, I'm not the captain of your royal guard for nothing" Izuku replied as he continued to banter one another until they came up to the entrance of the beach and Izuku had to duck to escape getting hit by an empty can of peas.

"You're 15 minutes late" Katsuki glared at the two of them as they walked down the steps onto the sand. "And because you made roundface late to her first session, your punishment is doubled."

Izuku just let out a long sigh, "that's fair."

Ochako sends a quick glare at Katsuki for the continuation of the rude nickname before asking Izuku, "what does he mean by punishment?"

"For every minute you're late to a training session, you do 1 more rep of every exercise we do in the session" Izuku explained as he set down his workout bag and followed Katsuki as he walked down towards the ocean.

"All except for the warm-up jog around half of the beach. That would be overkill." Katsuki added as they took their positions about 10 feet from the water. "You coming or what roundface?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming ashhat" Ochako countered as she stood beside him.

Katsuki chuckled and smirked at the comeback before counting down from 3 on his hands before they all took off towards the edge of the beach.

By the time Ochako got back to the stairs, Bakugou and Izuku were already sitting down and drinking from their water bottles. She collapsed onto the sand back first and squinted at the rising sun before her face was covered by a white towel.

She sat up and looked at Izuku confused as he passed her water bottle. "What? You looked like you needed the towel to wash the sweat off."

She just shrugged and chugged half of her water in one go. "So, what's the next exercise?"

"Well we usually do squats, push ups, 2 sets of planks, and some weight lifting, but in any order you want, and then we train with our quirks until we can't anymore. Afterwards we end the session with a one on one no quirk sparring session, but since we don't know your limits yet you can just do each exercise until your muscles hurt and then do 10 more. That'll be your starting point from now on." Izuku explained as he walked towards a bench press and started putting weights on the bar.

"Ok, that doesn't sound so bad." Ochako soon came to regret saying that though. After they all got done with their regular exercises, she couldn't get off the sand without her whole body hurting, but the worst part was that compared to what Izuku and Bakugou did, it looked like she was taking it easy. Izuku helped her into a sitting position on the wall next to the stairs and handed her her water bottle and the towel he wetted in the cool ocean water. "You two are too much for me, I can barely do 30 sets but you guys are in the triple digits." Ochako growned.

Izuku smirked, "That's because we've both been doing this since we entered middle school, for your first day 30 is pretty good." Izuku sat next to her and took a long swig from his own water bottle.

"So any ideas as to how I can train my quirk?" Ochako asked.

"So if an object is touched by all five of your-" Izuku smirks "-pink kitten paw pads"

Ochako stuck her tongue out at him.

"You can take away the effects of gravity on it?"

"Correct"

"Is there a weight limit? Time limit?"

"Weight limit is around 3 tons, I don't think there's a set numerical time limit, but if the object is too heavy or if I keep it floating it too long, I get nauseous."

He took a second, deep in thought before continuing, "How about you go over to the weight lifting area and float the ten heaviest weights. Float them all for all long as possible and then release them. Take a break, and then go at it again. Hopefully, it will help you develop a tolerance to nausea and it may help you increase your weight limit if you get used to such large weight." His face lit up like an excited puppy, "Oh and in future quirk training exercises, once you build a tolerance to nausea you could also try to do some regular exercises like hitting the punching bag while floating the weights. That way you're body will get used to floating things while in the middle of a fight."

"Izuku that's a great Idea!" With that final proclamation, she hopped up and raced over to the weights to get started.

"I guess I should also get started with my own training". He then walked over and sat down next to the edge of the water and activated his aura sight and began to train it by observing the various fish "alright, lets see what this puppy can do with some training under its belt."

Once they all essentially exhausted all of their energy, they all plopped down onto the wall to take a quick breather. "So, roundy, do you think you can handle our training?" Katsuki bluntly asked as he gave Ochako a sideways glance.

"I'm not dead yet, so I'll say yes" she snarkily responded as she took a sip of her water.

A very smug Katsuki watched her for a few gulps, "by the way, you're drinking out of Izuku's water bottle."

"Nice try, you won't be able to get me all flustered this time" Ochako retorted.

Katsuki raised his eyebrow, "Oh, don't believe me? Look at the bottom edge of the water bottle."

Ochako just rolled her eyes and looked…..and saw a green M. As she started combusting into a blushing mess Izuku jumped in, "Don't listen to him, that's your water bottle, he just grabbed the green marker from my bag and wrote that M to mess with you." He held up his own water bottle, that also had an M.

"Or~ I wrote the green M and then switched your bottles." Katsuki calmly added as he got up and started to set up the sparring ring. What he left behind was a blushing brunette and a slightly pink, contemplating greenette who was trying to tell if he actually did that or not.

Once Bakugou finished the ring, both Izuku and Ochako has recomposed themselves. Katsuki looked to Izuku, "So, how are we going to do this now that we have a third person?"

"Well since we don't know how or if she even knows how to fight, no offense."

"None taken."

Izuku continued, "how about for the first two rounds I fight Ochako, then she fights you, Katsuki. And Katsuki, we're only allowed to defend or dodge. It'll be good practice for quick analysis. Then the third round will be between me and Katsuki, and Ochako will be on the sidelines observing. Sound like a plan?"

"Yep, sounds good to me." she chirped.

Izuku turned to her with his hands outstretched, " Cool, but before we start could I see your hands for a second?"

"O-oh, ok" she blushed as she put her small hands into his big ones.

Katsuki catcalled from the sidelines, "Go get 'em tiger" all he got in response was a flightless bird from Izuku and a deeper blush from Ochako.

Izuku immediately shot him an embarrassed but irritated glare, "Now that the PEANUT GALLERY is quiet, here." Green aura spread like wildfire over her hands, forming almost a fingerless glove shape. "Now you won't accidentally activate your quirk on either of us...if you could even touch me." She stuck her tongue out at him and walked in front of him.

Suddenly, she threw her full weight into a punch at his face which Izuku easily redirected to the right of him, causing her to lose her balance and faceplant into the sand.

"Almost a surprise attack, if you hadn't had mischief all over your face."

"I did not."

"Then hit me next time." To which she generously complied. "Right, left, left, right, right leg, left arm then left leg, right leg,..." This continued on for 5 straight minutes as she kept throwing everything at him as he verbally predicted each move she made. "Now do you believe me when I say I can read every move you make by your face"

Ochako nodded, heaving while trying to catch her breath, "but how? I didn't think I was _that_ obvious"

"It's your eyes," Katsuki interjected while entering the ring. "You look at where you're going to strike a good few seconds before you do."

Ochako looked confused "..well yeah, how else am I supposed to know if I can go for the strike?"

"I'm not saying looking is bad, I'm saying doing so a few seconds before striking is. It gives your opponent enough time to know where you're going to strike and how to counter."

"O-oh." Ochako stammered.

"Just try to strike while you're looking at your strike point. That way, your opponent won't have time to react when you give them your target. " Katsuki sunk into a defensive stance, prepared for when Ochako started round two.10 minutes later, Ochako collapsed outside of the ring and grumbled, "I have a long way to go till I'm at your level." She sighed, even with Katsuki's advice she couldn't land a blow on him.

"Well you better learn some moves fast before next session, because we're going to be fighting back." Katsuki said, grabbing his towel and water bottle.

"When's the next session?" she asked.

"Saturday." Izuku stated, stretching as he stepped into the ring.

"That's not much time to learn some moves," Ochako commented before guzzling the rest of her water.

"Well you could always watch youtube tutorials on how to fight while you recover." Izuku offered halfheartedly.

"Or try copying us" Katsuki added, tossing his water to the side and quickly dropping into his stance.

Izuku immediately rushed Katsuki, starting the chaotic spar.

The boys clashed for 15 minutes, Ochako taking mental notes the whole time. The first few minutes just consisted of Izuku and Katsuki defensively dancing around the ring, mostly just blocking each other's kicks and jabs while trying to create openings. Then Izuku caught Katsuki's incoming left hook in his left hand, pulling Katsuki close to stab his right elbow into Katsuki's diaphragm, before swiftly kneeing the blonde in the stomach. Katsuki recover quickly, though, grabbing Izuku's airborne leg and spinning him in a circle before tossing Izuku out of the ring and into the ocean. Technically, Izuku had lost. But, as he sloshed out of the ocean the determined look in his eyes gave off the vibe that he wasn't done yet. A smug Katsuki motioned him forward with a flick of his fingers which meant, 'come and get some'. Ochako wisely decided to run for cover behind the stairs as the two boys threw caution to the wind. mentally said screw it to the ring and the entire beach area turned into a warzone of kicks, punches, jabs, clotheslines, suplexes, and multiple unexpected dips into the ocean.

After 10 more minutes of pure adrenaline, both of the boys collapsed in front of the stairs exhausted."So...did you...learn anything from our spar?" Izuku gasped as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Yes, one thing. Don't throw either one of you into a body of water unless I have a death wish." That got a couple of amused wheezes out of both boys as making it even harder to regain their breath

After they finally collected themselves, the gang called the sparring session done and headed home for lunch. As Izuku was packing up his stuff, his phone rang with the familiar ringtone of his mother. "Hey mom, what's up?"

" _Hey honey, is your new friend with you at the moment?"_

"Yeah, she's right next to me, why?"

" _Well can you ask her if she wants to have dinner with us tonight? I'd love to get to know her"_ Izuku covered the microphone and asked Ochako, which she gave him a hasty thumbs up.

"She's game to be over for dinner. ...I love you too, Mom." When he hung up, Ochako was already on the phone with her Uncle, updating him on her dinner plans with...unusually flushed cheeks for someone who didn't just have to fight Katsuki.

Once they got to Izuku's stop, they said "see you later" to each other and went their separate ways to get ready for the dinner later today.

The rest of the day zoomed by and before he knew it, it was dinnertime and Izuku heard a knock at the door as he was washing the dishes from breakfast and opened the door and tried not to combust. Standing in front of him was Ochako wearing a light pink blouse, a long maroon skirt, and a pair of black leggings. She was also wearing a little bit of makeup to highlight her milk chocolate eyes. Izuku was about to let her inside before his mom walked out of the kitchen and made his blushing worse.

"You must be Ochako, my son wasn't lying when he said that you were really pretty."

"Moooooooommmmm~" Izuku whined, fidgeting with his hair and trying to hide his face from Ochako. He missed Ochako's embarrassed smile being poorly hidden behind her hand.

"I'm your mother, I'm allowed to tease my son. Anyways, please come inside Ochako. I was just about to be done preparing dinner."

Ochako slipped out of her flats cheerfully, "Thank you for inviting me over Mrs. Midoriya."

"Oh, I love to meet all of Izuku's friends so the moment I heard about you from my son, I wanted to meet you." Inko stated as she walked back into the kitchen while the two teens sat down at the dining table.

After a few minutes of idle chit chat, Inko brought out three big bowls filled with chicken Donburi."Wow, this looks delicious Mrs. Midoriya."

"Why thank you sweetie."

After Izuku finished setting the table and getting the drinks, the trio sat down and gave thanks for the delicious dinner. Ochako mentioned the sparring match and how she was enjoying her time in the city so far.

After dinner, she and Izuku decided to play a few rounds of War while Izuku's mom cleaned the dishes. After she was done with the dishes, she joined the two teens in a few rounds of Uno before calling it an early night and going to bed.

After cleaning up the cards on the coffee table, the two decided to watch a classic movie called "Iron man" before Izuku walked Ochako back to her apartment.

One movie turned into 3 as they soon realized that the movie was a part of a trilogy. In the middle of the third movie, Izuku felt a weight on him and looked over to see Ochako asleep on his shoulder. Izuku simply smiled and tucked a few stray hairs from in front of her face to behind her ear. As he was about to get up to message Ochako's uncle to see if it was alright if she stayed the night after turning the tv off, he felt a set of arms wrap around his torso and keep him in place. Izuku just quietly chuckled before he created a small aura disc and lifted his phone towards him to send the message before trying to get comfortable on the couch since even though she doesn't look it, Ochako can have an iron grip when she wants to.

Izuku woke up to a weight start to move on his chest. He opened his eyes to see that in their sleep, he moved to lay down on the couch and Ochako moved on top of him. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight coming through the window, he saw Ochako groggily sit up and rub her eyes. As he stretched his arms he wished Ochako a good morning.

"Good morning beautiful"(2). That sentence soon registered in both teen's heads as they fully woke up, and they heard a chuckle from the dining table.

"I never knew my son was such a lady killer"(3) Inko stated as she sipped her tea as she reads one of her magazines.

The teens quickly disentangled their bodies from each other and profusely apologized as they failed to try to calm down their burning faces.

Ochako walked into the bathroom after being shown where it was by Izuku, he walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

"So, did you sleep well?" Inko inquired as she raised her eyebrow with a playful glint in her eye.

"Mooooom~" Izuku groaned as he grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal and walked to the fridge for the milk.

As he made his cereal and sat down at the table, she asked a different, yet still somewhat embarrassing, question.

"So how'd that happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"How did the unplanned sleepover happen?"

Izuku just rolled his eyes before explaining what happened last night in between bites of cereal. In the middle of the story, Ochako came out of the bathroom, and Izuku paused the story to get her a bowl of cereal too.

"Awwww~ I wish I stayed up to take a picture of the moment" Inko cooed.

Ochako just groaned in embarrassment and tried to hide in her cereal."I'm sorry for imposing on you two so much"

"It's fine sweetie" Inko patted ochako's head. "It was nice to meet you and have another girl in the house for a little bit."

"Yeah, it was fun to be able to play a card game without the worry of a card suddenly blowing up because Katsuki was losing too much. He's had to replace too many decks of cards. Far too many." Izuku added as he washed the breakfast dishes.

Once breakfast was over, Izuku walked Ochako home before taking the rest of the day playing video games.

As the rest of the week went by, Ochako slowly got better at her quirk and learned a few fighting moves while observing the boys' intense fights after being thrown from the ring multiple times. By Sunday night, she started to get a small resistance to nausea and she was already feeling the muscle definition in progress. On the other side of the spectrum, Izuku trained his aura sight enough to get a more defined outline of the aura and increased the distance to 20 meters while Katsuki increased the radius of his explosions by 15 cm.

As Izuku got into bed and set his alarm for 6:30 am, he couldn't wait till tomorrow came so his hero journey could finally start.

 **Writing process Shenanigans**

writers note: my editor has poison ivy, she kept sidetracking about how itchy she is

editor's note: I wrote everyone itching all the time, always. if one god of your universe feels pain then you shall feel pain too

editor's second note: the author didn't let me tho

Writer's response: she complains about low long I write each chapter yet her poison ivy shenanigans added a good 2-3 pages to the chapter.

(1) Writers Note: my editor thought the string detachment of Izuku's object aspect was complicated but it wasn't but she just went with it anyways.

Editor: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(it was complicated before I did my thing)

(2) My editor's response to the fluff: "OH MY GOD"

(3) My editor's response to the motherly sass: "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD"


	8. Chapter 6- First Day Antics

Aura Borealis

Chapter 6: First Day Antics

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ went the alarm clock that Izuku swiftly turned off, bounding out of bed and speeding into his new school uniform. He whipped up a quick breakfast of cereal, an apple, and a glass of orange juice before grabbing his bookbag. He stopped for a quick moment to give his mom a quick kiss, "Wish me luck on the first day."

She held up crossed fingers, "Luck." She waved goodbye as he darted out of the apartment, to randevu with Ochako and Katsuki.

As he walked into the train terminal, he saw Ochako trying unsuccessfully to start a conversation with a baggy-eyed Katsuki. But her face brightened up when Izuku's excited waves got her attention, and she abandoned the grumpy blonde to bouncing over to him."Hey Izuku, you pumped for our first day?"

"How could I not be? I'm attending my dream highschool with my good friends" he responded with a wide smile, sitting down next to Katsuki to wait for their train.

Katsuki, in less of a bad mood, side-eyed Izuku, "Hey, I didn't know you could tie a tie?"

"I don't, but I'm not an idiot. I looked up a tutorial on herotube on how to tie a tie". Izuku proceeds to smirk knowingly at a camera that isn't there.

-Time Skip-

The train pulled in to the station with a hiss, and the trio quickly embarked towards the towering structure that was UA. Ochako asked "So who do you think will be in our class?"

Katsuki interjected with a headstrong confidence, "Whoever they are, they won't be able to hold a candle me and Izuku." Izuku noticed that his eyes maintained the flickering competitiveness which the blonde was notorious for; Katsuki wasn't really hiding how excited he was to see their classmate's quirks compared to his.

"All I hope is that I'll be able to be friends with them all" Ochako excitedly commented as they entered UA's main hallway towards their classroom.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them and see their quirks in action" Izuku concluded as they stood in front of their classroom door which was wide enough to fit the trio walking side-by-side.

As Izuku opened the door and they walk inside, he saw someone he was hoping he wouldn't have to deal with ever again. Said person was talking at a raven-headed boy about how sitting atop a desk was dishonorable and reflecting poorly on class 1-A as a whole. After the short lecture, he turned to welcome the new students but he locked eyes with Izuku and his face soured with seriousness. The boy sped over to the three and snapped into an acute angled bow, barreling off at full speed. "I truly apologize for the way I talked to you at the entrance exam! You saw the hidden purpose in the exam when I did not, proving to me that you are already a better hero than I am at this time and I truly hope that you will forgive me and we can start over and hopefully become friends!" he then re-righted himself and stuck out his hand "I am Tenya Iida, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Off guard, Izuku was stuck rebooting his brain from watching this display. The boy, Iida, used this moment to take Izuku's hand, "Let's restart on a better foot. My name's Tenya Iida, pleased to meet you"

"I'm Izuku Midoria?" He gestured to the blonde at his right, "and this is Katsuki Bakugou," he gestured to the bouncy brunet at his left, "and this is Ochako Uraraka. I also have to apologize for the way I responded to your questioning. Although, I do believe that some of my comments may have been out of hand and I hope you can forgive me."

"There is no need to apologize for what you said, I was the one who was out of line and what you told me gave me quite a bit to think about regarding my demeanor and my thinking. I believe that I came out of our first encounter a better person,so if anything I should be thanking you for being so blunt."

"...I guess I'm glad I helped?" Izuku nervously chuckled, "but my friends and I should probably get to our seats before the bell rings."

"Oh, there are a few seats open near the window," Iida pointed to three open seats in the shape of a right angle.

"Awesome, I was hoping we could sit together" Ochako exclaimed as they walked to their seats. Izuku looked around the class at all the other students. There was a lanky kid with a head of purple hair which was surprisingly more messy than his own and looked to need at least 20 hours of sleep, a muscular dude with wide lips and short-spiky brown hair, a girl with her black hair in a sideways ponytail who was regally sitting, a boy with white and red straight hair sitting next to her looking out the window, a pink girl with yellow horns chatting to a red-spiky haired boy and a floating uniform. In the corner, a blonde with a lightning bolt dyed into it and a guy with cylinder looking elbows, were talking with a girl with headphone jacks for earlobes. In the darkest corner of the room, a raven headed boy was chatting up a jacked, 6-armed ninja. The final group included a sparking boy, a froggy girl, and a buff tailed dude.

Izuku made his way through the flavorful classroom, sitting next to Ochako and Katsuki. The bell rang and the door opened as what looked like a giant yellow caterpillar crawled into the room, stood up, and faced the class. It was only then Izuku realized it was actually a very tired man in desperate need of more cocooned man glared around the room, exiting his sleeping bag. Izuku stole a glance behind him and wondered if the purple-haired kid had any extra coffee or 5-hour energy drinks to share with the teacher."It took most of you 8 seconds to quiet down, that is highly illogical and if I was a villain I could have killed at least three of you before you even stopped talking"

Izuku couldn't help but think to himself, 'That's one way to start out the school year.' The rest of the class was Dead Silent."Now then, My name is Aizawa Shouta, I will be your homeroom teacher, now grab the training outfit with your name on it and follow me to the changing rooms, you'll have 10 minutes to meet me at the training grounds." Mr. Aizawa gestured to two boxes that had been sitting on his desk. The class slowly and quietly rose from their seats, only glancing confused at each other.

While walking down the hall, Izuku and Katsuki began to take off their jackets and unbutton their shirts. "Midoriya and Bakugou, why are you undressing in the middle of the hallway?" Iida demanded as he saw what they were doing.

Katsuki snapped back, "Relax four eyes, it's more efficient. I'm not gonna waste my time changing in a room with you losers, I wanna be out there with Aizawa."

"...I see. I did not think of that" Iida softly said as he thought over their answers.

Izuku cheerfully chirped in, "Sometimes you gotta think outside the box to find the solution."

'Smart kids' Aizawa internally commented while externally frowning.

It only took Izuku and Katsuki 2 minutes to get to the training grounds, Katsuki made a point to be first while speed-walking didn't _look_ impressed, "Good to see you all know how to change in a hurry. Now then, we're going to start the quirk apprehension test."

Ochako popped in, "What about the orientation ceremony and guidance counseling?"

"A waste of precious time, in UA, the teachers have free reign in how they teach so I've decided to skip them to make room for this test. You all will be tested on the 8 exercises you did in middle school to calculate your fitness unlike in middle school, you'll be able to use your quirks in these tests. Midoriya,"

"Yes Sir?" Izuku snapped to attention.

"Since you placed first in the practical, you'll demonstrate how big a difference using your quirk can make. How far was your throw in the ball toss in middle school?"

"74 meters, sir."

Aizawa tossed him an electronically engineered baseball, "Enter the circle over there and use your quirk to toss the ball as far away as possible, you can do anything as long as you don't leave the circle."

Izuku infused his arms with the red aura and then wound up his pitch and was about to rocket the ball to the edge of his field of vision. As he threw it though, all the aura disappeared and the ball only went 70 meters. Izuku looked at his arms "What the hell?"

"Language!" Iida scolded

As he was turning around to give Iida a "are you serious" look, Izuku jumped nearly three feet in the air when he saw Aizawa staring at him with floating hair and red glowing eyes.

As Izuku regained his composure he pointed a finger at his teacher "You're the underground hero Eraserhead, you can erase a person's quirk just by looking at them! ….wait, why'd you erase my quirk?"

"Because I saw in your eyes that you were about to half-ass your throw." Aizawa grumbled as he kept glaring at him.

"If I gave it my all, I'd most likely only have the use of a single arm for the rest of the tests. I picked safety over strength." Izuku countered, glaring.

Aizawa scoffed, deactivating his quirk, "Fine, but I want you to retake the throw at the end of the tests and give it your all. I want to know your limits." He sighed, and added eye drops into his eyes.

Izuku re-entered the circle after grabbing a different ball. As he retook his throwing position he had an epiphany,he covered the ball in hollow sphere of green aura then activated his red aspect in his arms and right before the ball went out of sight, he deactivated his red aspect and activated his green aspect and added a bit more force into the ball for extra distance.

Aizawa then held up a device that read 570 meters. A wave of impressed whispers swept through the class as Izuku walked back to his spot next to Ochako and Katsuki while massaging his arm.

Then the pink skinned girl, Mina Ashido, yelled how much fun this would be now that they could use their quirks and the ominous presence that emanated from Aizawa made the entire front row of students back into the second row.

Aizawa smiled like a madman "'fun' you say? ok, let's make this even more fun then. Whoever gets the lowest score throughout the 8 tests will be deemed to have zero potential and will be expelled on the spot."

"On the first day? That's just so unfair" Ochako exclaimed.

"The world is full of unfairness Ochako, be it murderous villains, natural disasters, or the death of a loved one. All Mr. Aizawa is doing is showing that just because we are still just heroes in training, that unfairness won't just skip over us" Izuku stated.

"Thank you Midoriya, This is the hero course, rookies, for the next three years the other teachers and I will put you all through the wringer to shape you into the heroes of the next generation. Let's get started."

When Izuku and Katsuki lined up for the 50-meter dash after Iida's and Asui's time, Izuku smirked and he whispered to his best friend as he got into position and activated 5x-mode in his legs "I'll try not to outshine you too much".

Katsuki smirked back as he positioned his arms behind him, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Dust shot into the air as they zoomed down the track. As Izuku and Katsuki passed the finish line, the robot announced their scores of 2.70 seconds and 4.13 seconds they both walked back to the group of students while Izuku was poking fun at the time difference, Izuku chuckled under his breath at the sight of Iida with his jaw metaphorically on the floor. He took his place beside Ochako, she turned in his direction and started pumping her fist in the air. "Oh. My. God. Izuku, you knocked Iida's time right out of the water! That was so awesome!"

Izuku laughed and smiled at her antics "0.34 seconds isn't blowing him out of the water. It really wasn't that big of a difference." He saw the dumbstruck expression on Iida's face, like he had been sucker punched by an invisible pillow and frantically started over explaining. "If given enough track, Iida could leave me in the dust. His quirk is actually meant for long distance racing, whereas mine is more of a sprint. I don't have the endurance, yet, to keep my quirk active at that level for very long."

Iida's head popped up and looked in his direction so quickly, Izuku's brain for a second mistook him for a meerkat. "Do you really mean that Midoriya?"

"Of course, I saw you in the entrance exam. You breezed past me then, and you had a lot more distance to cover. It's also pretty impressive how much speed you can recover despite making tight turns on city blocks, although I'm sure you've been training to keep your mobility up.".

Iida was beaming, "Thank you for the praise Midoriya".

"No problem sonic".

Ochako was failing to hold her laughter in as Iida was aghast again, a fish out of water. Katsuki just burst out laughing to his right.

In the long-standing jump, both he and his 2 friends easily sailed past the sandpit.

In the grip test, he got an admirable 280 kilograms.

In the side jumping test he created two small aura trampolines, and in the endurance test, he took a note out of the elegant ponytail girl's book and created an aura skateboard, oscillating between casually coasting down the track and practicing skateboard tricks until Aizawa let them stop.

Once it was said and done, a sweaty but optimistic Ochako was fist pumping the air, the rest of the haggard class dragged themselves to the front of the training ground to hear the expulsion verdict.

As they waited Izuku kinda felt bad for the insomniac, since everyone else had at least one test where they stood out. There didn't seem to be anyone who was obviously out of their got out of his sleeping bag again and walked in front of the class. "Now then before I show the results, Midoriya, retake your softball throw."

"Sure, but what I'm about to do is very experimental"

"I understand , I'll send you to recovery girl if need be."

"Ok sir, here goes everything." Izuku then wound up the throw and concentrated all his aura into his right forearm and as he threw the ball, a sonic boom exploded from his hand and knocked a few of his classmates off their feet before the ball disappeared behind the clouds. Izuku crumpled to the ground holding clutching his dark purple forearm, barely keeping himself from screaming his head off from the pain by clenching his jaw so hard his teeth creaked. The pain was shooting through his right arm, up his shoulders, across his back, up his neck and numbed his head. Think Izuku. It's probably a bad fracture. The arm muscles are probably affecting everything else. But that's a lot of pain for a simple fracture.

Ochako and Katsuki then instantly appeared beside him helping him up from his kneeling position. Izuku didn't seem to realize they were there. Two-toned hair-boy made a chunk of ice appear to soothe some of the pain, and Izuku nodded a silent thank you. Then, Ochako and Katsuki hoisted him between their shoulders and started dragging him towards the infirmary. After a few steps, Izuku had a clear enough mind to actually start walking towards the school with them.

"And that rookies-" he held up the softball distance device "-is how you go Plus Ultra." The device read 1.48 kilometers.

The few seconds of shocked silence was broken by Kirishima whispering "Holy shit. I mean, besides Uraraka's anti-gravity throw. That's...that's a whole different ball game."

Mina sassily slapped him.  
Aizawa watched as Midoriya was lead to the nurse, musing to himself _I wanted to know the limit of what you could do, without going overboard. And, needing help to walk to the nurse's office is easily considered 'going overboard'. This time I'll let it slide because I wanted him to push himself, but mental note for later: be clearer about giving this lot safety instructions_. As the trio started off, Aizawa turned back to the class and casually announced the results.

 **Quirk Apprehension Test Results**

 **1st** Momo Yaoyorozu **11th** Ochako Uraraka

 **2nd** Shoto Todoroki **12th** Koji Kouda

 **3rd** Izuku MIdoriya **13th** Rikido Sato

 **4th** Katsuki Bakugou **14th** Tsuyu Asui

 **5th** Tenya Iida **15th** Yuga Aoyama

 **6th** Fumikage Tokoyami **16th** Hanta Sero

 **7th** Mezo Shoji **17th** Denki Kaminari

 **8th** Mashirao Ojiro **18th** Kyoka Jiro

 **9th** Eijiro Kirishima **19th** Toru Hakakure

 **10th** Mina Ashido **20th** Hitoshi Shinsou

Shinsou dropped to his knees with a dead set expression, but Aizawa didn't seem concerned about him. "By the way, that whole "expulsion" rule wasn't real. I just said it to push everyone to go," he lagged raised his fist towards the sky like a really slow hype train and monotonically, "Plus Ultra." Ochako whispered as they walked away, "Oh thank god, he was kidding."

Katsuki grumble to himself, "It was gonna be fine anyway, , let's get Daredevil* to Recovery Girl." She did not seem to be overjoyed with Aizawa's curriculum, "Are you trying to set the world record for the quickest injury in the school you reckless brat!" Recovery girl screamed, pulling a dazed Izuku towards a hospital bed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Aizawa asked me to."

"I'm going to wring his neck when I get a hold of him," she grumbled as she kissed his broken arm and then handed him a snack bag of gummies. "Eat these on the way out, I couldn't completely heal your arm since you're so exhausted. And you'll need to wear a cast until tomorrow to make sure your speedy healing sets properly, I can schedule you in tomorrow morning if you want it off before classes. But no more of this nonsense, got it?"

"O-" _yawn_ "-kay, thank you Recovery Girl" Izuku sleepily said.

"You can thank me by not purposely injuring yourself, I don't want to see you after you to jump off a bridge if your teacher asked you to." Recovery Girl walked back to her desk. "Now get going, it may be syllabus day but there are still professors who dive straight in...like Aizawa."

"Thank you again for healing me Recovery Girl" Izuku bowed then left the office with Ochako.

"Katsuki already went back, he didn't want to miss class over a little break."

"I guess I can't blame him, he's gonna be really efficient about saving people if the whole, drop and go routine keeps up."

She tried to hide her smile with her hand but it went all the way up to her eyes and even though she was trying to talk through the laughter her shoulders still gave it away, "You know, it'd be really funny to see what he'd do about the PR side of hero work. Like, I'm just imagining him dealing with the thing last week where a toddler fell near Kamui Woods and started balling-"

"-and Kamui Woods turned his branches into a little toy horse to cheer him up! Yeah, he's still a rookie but he's really good at PR and his popularity growth might be exponential right now."

Ochako started wheezing from laughter at this point, there was no attempt to hold it back. "Okay, but imagine if Katsuki was in that situation. And like, the kid's crying crocodile tears," Izuku caught on and started laughing too, "but Katsuki just, he just snaps, like, _Stop crying you're fine._ " Her awful impression sent them both stumbling down the hallway.  
Izuku recovered first, "But then the kid would cry more, and Ka-chan just gets more confused and angry so he starts yelling at the kid to shut up. And it keeps going until you seperate them. Yeah, no that actually happens sometimes. I can't wait to see how he's gonna manage as a pro." Ochako had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter, as they rounded a corner and turned into the academic wing of the building.

It took a minute for her to stop giggling and be able to talk again, "By the way, on a completely unrelated note, I wanted to ask earlier if you had any plans later?"

"Well the plan was to play PC games with Katsuki, but that's now out of the question," he says as he points to the cast.

"Well," she drew out in a cute voice, "since you're free, would you like to accompany me to this new astronomy movie that came out last weekend?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Ochako Uraraka?" He jested.

Ochako halted, her face turning bright pink and stared intently at her hands as she pressed her fingers together, "N-no! I-I mean, I j-just thought it'd be fun to do, ya know? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Izuku papped her head and then bowed playfully, "I'd love to accompany you m'lady."

Ochako perked up instantly "Awesome! The movie starts at 7 pm so we can meet up at the mall at 6:30 and watch the pre-movie credits while we wait for it to start."

"Sounds like a plan" Izuku opened the door and took a textbook to the face.

"Your curious, dumb ass broke an arm on the first day! Ever hear of the saying curiosity _killed_ the cat!? But nah, I'm Izuku. I'm just gonna be a fucking show off."

"Oh, cry me a river Ka-chan, like you're any better. Besides, ever hear the rest of the saying? Satisfaction brought it back. So don't be salty just because you got shown up after holding back." Izuku shot back with a smirk, as he took his seat. "Where's everyone else? we weren't in the nurse's office that long were we?" Ochako asked as she looked around at the empty room.

"But unlike you, I thought better of it because I'm not an idiot. And since the quirk evaluation ended with a few minutes left in the opening ceremony, the rest of the rest decided to attend it." Bakugou answered.

Izuku just waved his last remark off as he opened up his backpack "Yeah yeah, sure. By the way, what's this?" he then held up a navy blue pamphlet with a gold UA on it.

"It's the code of conduct and procedures, the original plan was for us to get them at the orientation and for the principal to go over all the rules, but because of Mr. Insomnia's unexpected exercise, part of our homework for the first day is to read it and know all the rules and procedures before tomorrow." Katsuki answered as he put his own pamphlet in his backpack.

Ochako grumbled and melted with a sulk into her seat,"Homework on the first day of school?"

"Aizawa said he was gonna put us through hell. Homework is probably his form of mercy." Izuku retorted as he and his friends settled into their seats as the rest of the class walked in behind the gun slinging hero: Snipe.

"Alright youngins take your seats and turn to page 7 of your modern history books. Today y'all will be learning about post quirk anarchy and vigilantism."

-Time Skip-

The final bell rang, and class 1-A hurried to pack up and head out. The trio, to Katsuki's mild irritation, were the last to leave. So, they were unguarded when Iida ambushed them at the school gate. "MIdoriya, how is your arm doing?"

Izuku jumped back a few feet and yelped "Oh good GOD Iida, you gave me a heart attack. But, um, my arm is doing much better thanks to Recovery Girl."

"That is very good to hear. I was worried that you overdid yourself during Aizawa's ingenious plan to push us PLUS ULTRA" Iida emphasized with a series of quick, energetic, 100% serious fist pumps to the sky. It was completely different than Aizawa's lazy inspiration. But returning to the point," his open palm suddenly snapped into a near perfect 90 degree angle as he earnestly held it out in a peace offering, "may I join you on your journey to the train station?"

Izuku fumbled for a second, "I mean, so we live 20 minutes away but you were asking to come with us to the train station which is a six minute walk unless you live south then youre talking about the 17 minute train station that has most of the southern connecting trains…"  
Katsuki left the mumbling Midoriya behind, "Come with us or not it's whatever but i'm not gonna stay here and listen to that all day."  
Ochako smiled and started following Katsuki a moment later, "How'd you know we took the train, Iida?" 

"A simple deduction, you see-" Iida started.

"Round Face is holding her train card." Katsuki interjected. Ochako embarrassingly put her card back in her bag as she nervously laughed.

"...well yes, that was the nail in the coffin, but what I was going to say was that at the entrance exam, you three were all wearing uniforms from the northern school district so you would probably have taken the train to get to UA."

"Can't argue with that logic" Izuku commented. "So what are you guys' first impression of UA and of Aizawa?"

"So far it seems like a normal high school, the only difference is we get to use our quirks, and Aizawa seems like the kind of guy who has seen his fair share of bullshit and is beyond done taking it" Katsuki casually stated.

"I concur, though I would not use those exact words" Iida added.

"So far I'm just scared of messing up and Aizawa expelling me" Ochako weakly mumbled, half to herself.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that. If Aizawa didn't see potential in you, he would have expelled you but even Eyebags-for-days got a pass. Plus, you were in the middle of the group for the test, that's nothing to sneeze at." Izuku retorted before fake sneezing.

Ochako just laughed as she playfully pushed him.

"You two seem quite close, how long have you been together?" Iida asked before having to stop since he could swear there was smoke pouring out of the two's ears and Katsuki was about to die of laughter.

"...what? I do not see what is so funny" Iida asked puzzled.

Izuku rebounded first and stuttered out "U-um, Iida, m-me and O-ochako aren't dating" before fully regaining his composure and semi-roughly yanking Katsuki off the ground.

"OH! I am so sorry for jumping to that conclusion you two, you just seem so close to each other that it just made sense."

"Are-" _continues chuckling_ "are you sure about that, I thought I overheard a certain brunette ask you out on a movie date later tonight" Katsuki retorted between laughs.

" **I** T **'S** N **O** T **A** D **A** T **E**! **!"** both Ochako and Izuku embarrassingly yelled.

Katsuki just started laughing again, "See what I'm talking about? They're already perfectly synced."

The two strawberries just embarrassingly stomped off before their friends caught back up to them in a few seconds.

"So Iida, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Izuku asked once he calmed down.

"After finishing reading the code of conduct, I will do my daily training regimen and then take the rest of the day to relax since I overused my engines in the tests."

"Speaking of your quirk, do you go to a doctor to get a checkup for them or a mechanic?" Izuku inquired.

"Both technically" Iida stated. "Since I come from multiple generations of engine quirk users, our family doctors decided to learn how to inspect and repair engines so that they can do a full check up."

"Well that's really considerate of them" Ochako commented.

After that comment, they entered the station and Iida got onto his train after saying his farewells.

While at that same moment, a willowy man with long blonde hair entered the principal's office.

"Hello Yagi, how did you like the orientation and Aizawa's test?" the small white bear mouse cat thing asked him ask he passed him a cup of tea.

"The orientation was as informative as ever Nezu, as was the test." Toshinori replied as he took the cup and sat down in a chair.

"Did you spot any potential candidates besides Sir Nighteye's intern?" Nezu asked as he sipped his own tea.

"Young Kirishima sounded like he had a hero's heart and the quirk to boot while Young Midoriya has a bright mind and a very versatile quirk to match. But I will have to take a closer look at them to see if they have the determination and heart to become the next symbol of peace after I retire."

"And how does Mr. Togata fare after your talk with him?"

"He has a heart of gold and quite the lofty goal to save a million people as a hero. So far he's looking to be the highest contender to pass the torch to, but there's the issue of his quirk."

"Oh? Are you saying his quirk wouldn't mesh well with One For All?"

"No, quite the opposite, his quirk would work wonderfully with it, it's just that he's already showcased his quirk in two sports festivals and out in the field while interning."

"Ah, I see, you're worried that there'd be questions as to why he suddenly had super strength when his quirk is pure intangibility."

"Exactly, One For All's secret has to remain so. It would be bad for it to be brought into the light by a simple continuity error."

"I understand, and that's why you've been spending most of your time looking at the first and second years."

"Exactly, I'll have to speak with Nighteye and keep a watchful eye over the new students," Toshinori concluded as he finished sipping his tea and got up to leave.

"Splendid, do let me know once you've reached a decision," Nezu cheerfully said as Toshinori left the office.

The train doors closed, as the four students found the least crowded corner they could for the ride home."So what do you think tomorrow will hold for us?" Ochako asked beside Izuku.

"All I care about is beating some skulls together" Katsuki replied as he cracked his fingers with a maniacal smile on his face.

"That doesn't sound very heroic Mr. future number 1 hero" Izuku snarkily commented.

"Oh shut up carrot top," Bakugou remarked with a playful shove. Iida, who was slightly more cramped next to an old woman, decided to politely start reading the handbook and soon was accompanied by his classmates as they got off, one by one, at their stops.

"So we're still meeting at 6:30. But, where in the mall do you want to meet up?" Izuku asked as he and Ochako got near his apartment.

"Hm" Ochako began to think as she put her index finger on her lips. "Lets meet up at the fountain near the front entrance."

"Sounds like a plan, see you then." Izuku stated as he entered the apartment complex.

"See you Izuku" Ochako waved back and then continued down to her own apartment.

"Hey mom I'm home!" Izuku said kicking off his shoes, and then neatly pushing them to the side. "The first day of class was mostly just an introduction to the curriculum and orientation."

"Oh, that's nice of them!" Inko yelled from the kitchen. "What are you going to be doing for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to do my homework and then probably watch some gaming live streams for a while." Izuku stated as he entered the kitchen to make a quick lunch, consisting of a Pb&J, an apple, and a glass of water. "And around 5:30 I'm leaving to go meet up with Ochako to watch the new astronomy movie at the mall with her."

"Oh 'Our Quirky Universe'? I read in the newspaper that it got a good rating from Rotten Lettuce. I also read that it was a highly educational movie, is that why you decided that movie over the others for your first date?" Inko happily commented with more than a little mirth.

Izuku just rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of his apple. "I'm gonna act like I didn't hear that last part, and Ochako actually picked it out. It was her idea to go to the movies tonight."

Inko then turned around from her dish cleaning and smirked at her son "Are you saying you _don't_ want it to be a date?"

Izuku choked on his water and then turned around so his mom couldn't see his flushed cheeks. "I-I n-never said that"

Inko just smiled at her son's embarrassment and went back to cleaning the dishes, "I also see that you decided to hurt your arm on the first day of class."

Izuku flinched guiltily.

"I do hope you don't make a habit of that. Anyways you better start doing your homework instead of a stream. You're not using this date as a way to get out of early semester work."

"I wouldn't have done that!"  
She turned and gave him a sassy look.

"I _wouldn't_ have, but I'll get started anyway. I love you mom." He gave her a peck on her cheek, before carrying his book bag to his room to finish his homework. Which he finished easily, because there wasn't much to do yet. So, he caught up on the latest posts of his favorite gaming and hero news blogs.

At around 4, Izuku decided to do a self check up on his arm to see how much it healed. He took it out of the cast and softly massaged all the muscles in his arm and hand to feel for any pain. He then began to slowly flex his arm while moving it around to check movability. After he made sure nothing was still stiff or out of place in his forearm, he began to slowly close and open his hand, the epicenter of the break, to see if he needs to heal it longer. There were a few sensitive cracks and sore muscles, so he decided to put on a wrist brace and keep movement with his hand limited for a little bit longer while he took his dishes to the sink and washed them before putting them on the drying rack.

As he dried his hands with a washcloth, he glanced at the clock and decided to start packing his computer bag so he had time to make sure everything was packed before he had to leave.

After packing, he set his bag down and sat down on the couch to watch the evening news with his mom. Not much happened recently besides the sudden appearance of a villain who disintegrates his victims. Lovely.

After the news ended, he got up and stretched his back. "I should probably get going so I don't miss the 5:45 train to downtown." Izuku told his mom as he put on his bag before walking into the foyer to put on his shoes.

"Ok, have fun at the movies, and tell Ochako I said hi."

"I will mom, I love you" Izuku waved to his mom before walking out the door.

"I love you too sweetie," Inko replied as he closed and locked the door.

Izuku walked to the train station and got onto his train just as it pulled into the terminal. As he sat down in his seat, he grabbed a hardcover book out of his bag and began to read as the train left the station.

-Time Skip-

Time flew by faster than their bullet train and with each second Izuku's stomach kept practicing wild gymnastics. He headed towards the fountain and checked his watch, 15 minutes early. At least that gave him time to try and clean himself up last minute in the bathroom, he tried to control his curly hair for 10 minutes with little success. One last thing, he took some deep breaths for confidence at the mirror. _This is a casual friend thing, we are two friends going platonically to a movie. Wait, am I overdressed for a friendly outing?_ He inspected his untucked, light green button up with black khaki pants and his black sneakers with neon green laces. _Do friends wear button ups to casual friend meetings?_ He walked back to the fountain deep in thought, it was too late to do anything about his wardrobe. _This is, like, my 3rd best shirt. I don't wear this with Katsuki, but we usually end up fighting or getting super sweaty. So I guess I this is too nice for potential fighting, but it's still casual enough for a movie._

A bubbly voice jostled his thoughts, "Whatcha thinking about?"

Izuku jumped, and turned his attention to Ochako who was looking at him with a small smile on her face wearing a light pink blouse, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of light brown leather sandals, and holding a waist-length white purse at her side. "Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb a daydream? I can come back later if you're too busy," She sassed.

"There's no need to dream when I'm with you." he retorted with a playful smile.

Ochako quickly turned away to hide her flushed cheeks before quickly rebounding and start walking towards the mall entrance excitedly saying "let's go get our tickets and explore the mall." while pulling him along by his none injured arm. Izuku just chuckled as he began walking beside her.

As they walked up to the ticket desk, the woman behind the desk greeted them. "Welcome to the Musutafu cinema, how may I help you?"

"Hi, we'd like two tickets to the 7 pm showing of 'Our Quirky Universe' please" Ochako responded.

"Ok, that'll be 1703 yen."

Izuku grabbed for his wallet, _That sounds a bit cheaper than what it usually is._ But before he could even get it out of his pocket Ochako had already paid for the tickets and started towards the sped up to catch her, "Thanks for the ticket, Ochako, but why'd you pay for me? I could have gotten it.

"I wanted to repay you for helping me move in and for the mochi. Plus there was a random sale, so it really wasn't that much." She quickly tucked the tickets into her purse, and sped towards their theater passing a 'Monday Nights Are Couples Nights, 30% Off Tickets' sighed "I would ask why everyone keeps thinking we're dating, but I have been taught to never look a gift horse in the mouth...though I don't know where that saying came from. Anyways, let's roll with it, how about it 'girlfriend'?" he then winked at her and stuck his tongue out.

Ochako laughed and playfully pushed him as she made her way towards her seat, "Sure thing 'boyfriend'."

The lights began to dim as they sat down just in time for the show.

-Time Skip-

"I still can't believe thirteen made a cameo in the movie" Ochako gushed, meandering out of the theater.

"I could tell how excited you were because you kept gasping at every plot twist, literally all of them" Izuku quipped.

"Says the one who nearly jumped out of his seat when All Might destroyed the incoming asteroid with a single punch," she shot back smirking.

"Fine, we both freak out when our favorite heroes are involved" Izuku stuck his tongue out at her to which Ochako gladly mimicked as they headed towards the train station. It wasn't as crowded because it was later in the evening; the two found seats easily.

Ochako smiled slyly, "By the way, I was really confused when I read in the student handbook that we're only allowed to use our quirks in class if we're given permission by a teacher. That rule didn't exist when I was still applying to UA, but then I remembered your Blue Aura and it made a lot more sense."

Izuku laughed a little nervously, "I guess. Like, I get that they don't want people to depend on their quirks when it comes to their academics, but some of these rules are so situational, like for rule 34 'Students are not allowed to bring in/bring to life adult rated images onto school property.' Like for one, who would even try to do that? And the second part of that rule just sounds like it was specifically made for a single person's quirk." Izuku took a second to think about what he just said. "Which, I guess means that someone _did_ try."

The train pulled into their stop as the two headed towards their apartments. Ochako continued,"I get where you're coming from, but sometimes the staff _has_ to make rules for specific quirks if they can't stop them with a general rule."

"I guess, and speaking of rules involving a specific person's quirk, look at this" Izuku then handed Ochako his phone with a picture of a document on the screen.

"Katsuki had to email Aizawa sensei to get a personal exemption from the explosive substance ban because he couldn't attend class without sweating nitroglycerin.""

Ochako smirked, "Well it's a good thing you're not the one with the explosive quick, because you'd skip class and sass Aizawa about not being allowed on the property. Then you'd whip out that pamphlet and point to the rule, which you lovingly took time to highlight."Izuku took a bow, "You know me so well, m'lady. But, you forgot the part where I'd probably get detention."

"Oh, no doubt you would" she replied.

After a few minutes of them laughing together at their antics, they got to Ochako's apartment.

"Well my fair lady, it looks like this is where I will have to depart from you for the night." Izuku playfully banters.

"Indeed, I have a castle and hoard of loose change to defend from dragons. But, I bid you ado Sir Knight on your journey home."" Ochako replies without skipping a beat, waving goodbye as she walked through the door.

A few minutes later, Izuku walked through his front door. "Welcome home sweetie, there are some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry" he heard his mom call out to him from the living room.

"Thanks Mom!" He popped open the fridge and made his way to the microwave. "So how was the movie? Did you two enjoy it?" Inko asked as Izuku sat down on the living room chair with his dinner.

"It was really cool and there were some awesome action scenes near the end of the film with an All Might cameo when he swooped in at the last minute to New Hampshire Smash the Meteor back into space."

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun honey. Oh! Before I forget, your father sent his weekly update on his adventures overseas. I forwarded it to your account."

"Thanks Mom, I'll listen to it after dinner. I hope he'll talk about the business conference. He sounded nervous about it last week."

He finished dinner and headed to his room. He booted up his computer and clicked on the forwarded email.

" _Have no fear family, why? Because my weekly update is here HAHAHA!-"_ Izuku loudly groaned at his dorky dad who continued, " _Before I get into my update, I am so proud of you son for taking your first real steps at achieving your life long dream of becoming a hero by getting accepted at your dream school.-"_ Izuku gently smiled _"But I could drone on about how proud I am of you for hours, but I don't have enough space in this message, so I guess I'll move on. That big important business meeting I talked about last week happened today and let me tell you, I blew how big it was WAY out of proportion. I thought it was going to be the closer for an important business deal with this tech company and that we were going to beef up security after a smaller bank was robbed a few weeks nope,we were just signing intermediate paperwork! I was nervous about being appointed to be the team leader this meeting for nothing! My usual antics of overthinking things aside, we got a few new interns this week and they seem to be adapting to the workplace quite well._

 _WIll Hisashi ever overcome his leadership anxiety? Will he ever plug in his flash drives in the correct way the first time? Find out next time on Business Ball Z._

 _Love and miss you guys lots,_

 _Dad."_

After finishing his Dad's update, Izuku chuckled and rolled his eyes at how he ended it and texted Ochako:

 **I: Had lots of fun at the movies today**

 **I: But I need to head to bed**

 **I: Goodnight**

 **O: I had lots of fun with you too**

 **O: See you in school tomorrow**

 **O: G'night**

Editor's Commentary

*I so badly wanted it to be BushyBushyBushBoy.


End file.
